The Choice
by smileandlove21
Summary: "I never thought it would end up this way. You hurt me , you killed my brother and now you are trying to destroy of what is left of my family. Then again, I am confused with the feelings I have with you. Feelings that should have not existed in the first place. Feelings that would destroy not only me but also my family. Now, I must choose between my family and the man I love."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Lucien Castle. The man that haunts my dreams and even in reality.

He flirted with me and still does.

He tried to seduce me.

He even brought flowers to woo me.

I never thought that it would actually work given the situation that my family is currently facing.

What shocked me the most is...

He tried to kill me.

He planned everything.

It was all part of the plan. I was just part of the plan to destroy my siblings. A plan that fulfilled the prophecy that would end the Mikaelsons.

He tricked me.

He played me.

Yet, I fell for him.

Lucien Castle.

A man that Freya Mikaelson is irrevocably in love with.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Freya's POV**

I'm still in state of shock for everything that has occurred. Given the fact that I was nearly killed by my so called " _love of my life"_ , him transforming into the **beast** and the devastating death of my brother, Finn. My thoughts were cut off when someone tap my shoulder.

" _ **Hey. I know how hard it is for you to watch Finn die but I just want to somehow comfort you. I mean we are no longer strangers to each other and you are like my sister already, Freya"**_ It was Hayley. She returned to share what she discovered in one of Lucien's lab. I smiled at her then stared back to the city of New Orleans in our balcony.

 _ **"I can't be weak, Hayley. My family needs me more than ever right now especially when Lucien cannot be killed. I needed to protect them. To protect us. As much as I wanted to mourn for Finn's death, I need to move on because tomorrow is the start we go to a war that we don't know how to win."**_

 _ **"Its not just your battle Freya. Its our battle. We have each others back. Always and forever, Freya."**_ she said as she side hug me.

 _ **"Yeah, I guess. Always and forever."**_ I replied

 _ **"Freya! Hayley!"**_

 _ **"I guess we are summoned."**_ Hayley joked. We went downstairs of the compound and guess what we saw? A furious looking original hybrid.

 _ **"Well, it looks like Lucien did spare Aurora some serum."**_ Elijah said. When Elijah said Aurora's name it made my blood boil. Aurora is not only a psychotic ex-lover of Niklaus but she is also the so called love of his life of Lucien.

 _ **"And now we have to deal with two freaking powerful beast that cannot be killed! How do we suppose to stop them when they are indestructible?"**_ Hayley worriedly rant. Elijah looked at her when she rant about it.

I envy her. The way my brother looks at her like she the most precious thing in his world. He must really missed her after all they love each other but Hayley decided to suppress her feelings in honor of Jackson. How I wish Lucien would look at me that way but he loves Aurora. He would do anything for her. My heart is in agony thinking that they are now together. My thoughts were once again cut off by Elijah.

 _ **"I'm sure we can think of a way. For now, we must rest. We need all the strength tomorrow to face Lucien and Aurora."**_ Elijah said.

Hayley and Klause went to their rooms. Elijah and I decided to walk outside the compound, of course, with some of The Strix members behind us. I know what he wanted to talked about. He is the only one that knows about it. You really can't hide things with Elijah Mikaelson.

 _ **"Elijah, I can't wait forever for you to start talking."**_ I said

 _ **"Freya, are you sure you can do this? Sister, I don't mean to belittle your magic but Lucien is a different kind of vampire now. He is much stronger, faster and lethal than any of us."**_ __he explained as he sit down to one of the benched in the sidewalk. I sit beside him and stared up to the sky.

 _ **"To tell you honestly brother, I don't know where to begin. I don't know if such magic exist but I would do anything in my power to find it and use it against them. Just trust in me okay?"**_ I replied as I looked at him and smiled. He just analyzed me and smiled back.

 _ **"I know you can Freya. However, there is also another factor that can hinder your plan."**_

 _ **"Elijah, I would not risk any of your lives just for me to have a chance with Lucien. I mean maybe loving him was a mistake. He loves Aurora not me"**_ __I sadly explained.

 _ **"Aurora doesn't love him back, sister. Aurora would always stay in love with Niklaus. Remember that sister. Although, I don't want you to get hurt by your feelings for Lucien. He is different now, Freya. One or another you will get hurt. Let's get inside the compound and rest. We'll talk again tomorrow"**_ he said as he stand up and walk back to the compound. I stayed in the bench for awhile then I decided to head back to the compound.

As I walked back to the compound, I can't help but feel someone watching me. I looked back and found no one. Don't be paranoid Freya! I thought to myself. Once I entered the compound, I sigh in relief. Then suddenly woosh in front of me. Analyzing as if I am injured or something.

 _ **"What's wrong Elijah?"**_ __I asked him. He grabbed me then hug me. Well it shocked me! Then I heard boots walking towards us.

 _ **"Did they saw him?"**_ Klaus asked Elijah. I stand there watching them converse about something about a man following me?

 _ **"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"**_ I asked my two brothers. Then I felt someone's arm around my shoulders.

 _ **"Well, my dear older sister, it seems that our lovely Lucien Castle is following you awhile ago. Good thing, he didn't hurt you, Freya."**_ Kol answered me.

 _ **"Lucien is following me? Why would he do that? He could easily snap my neck right there and I wasn't even alert about it!"**_ Shock is evident in my voice. Why would he do that? Am I part of another plan to hurt my siblings?

 _ **"So from now on, you are not allowed to go outside of the compound. If you need something just ask one of Elijah's servants to do it for you."**_ __Klaus said. Before I could even protest with his "order" he vanished once again to his room. So much for democracy in this family.

 _ **"Elijah? How can I help if I am stuck here? I am not Hope to be protected!"**_ I yelled. Apparently, Elijah is not happy with what happened awhile ago.

 _ **"Its for your own good, Freya. You may not be Hope but you are part of this family so you are also needed to be protected Freya."**_

 _ **"But Elijah! I can protect myself from him."**_ I explained further

" _ **No, Freya. You were almost killed not 24 hours ago and you want another threat coming from him? He is using you as bait! I don't want you to get hurt or killed because of him!"**_ __he said and just like Niklaus he woosh to his room.

Sometimes having vampires for brothers are just so complicated. I went to my room to change and rest but I can't find myself sleeping but instead thinking of a reason for Lucien to follow me. If just wanted me dead then he could do it there. Why?

 _ **"Argh! You and your stupid charming smile! I hate you!"**_ I said.

Maybe Elijah was right. Maybe he wanted me as a bait to lure my brother to their pending death. Maybe I should just listen to them. I can't help think about what Elijah said.

Maybe my feelings for Lucien would just hinder our plans for him and Aurora.

Maybe I just need to ignore it for my family's safety.

Maybe we are just not meant to be together.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Freya's POV**

 _ **"Would you stop pacing behind me?! I can't concentrate with you like that!"**_ I yelled at Niklaus.We are or rather I am still working on a spell that could somehow stop Lucien since we cannot kill him. My brothers especially Niklaus is very impatient and pacing around the room for the outcome of my plan.

 _ **"How could I not sister? When my ex and her minion,Lucien is just around the corner waiting for the right time to attack us!"**_ he yelled back. Niklaus and his attitude.

 _ **"Calm down brother. Freya is doing what she can for the spell to work. Lucien is not easy to deal with right now. He is lethal even for an originals like us."**_ __Elijah explained.

 _ **"Why don't you look after what Freya finish whatever she is doing and I would take this situation on my hand."**_ Nik said as he walked towards the door.

 _ **"Niklaus, it would not help us if you walk out through that door. You would just baiting yourself for Lucien's liking. We need to plan this through"**_ __Elijah said as he stopped Niklaus from doing a stupid vendetta.

 _ **"No brother! I need to end this stupid vengeance of Lucien and if you are finish with your spell then update me."**_ Nik said as he woosh to who knows where!

 _ **"You should know better than to stop Niklaus and his stubbornness. He never listens, Elijah."**_ I said as I continue on working the spell.

 _ **"Lucien wanted revenge. With Niklaus outside the compound then he is making it easier for Lucien to kill him"**_

 _ **"He can handle himself, Elijah. I know he can."**_

Elijah walked closer to me and held my arms. I looked at him. I know what he is thinking. He knows that I'm in pain. In pain for losing the love of my life for the sake of the salvation of my family.

 _ **"I can handle it, Elijah. I know I can. I just.."**_ but Elijah cut me off

 _ **"No Freya. You can't. Trust me I know the feeling of suppressing your feelings for one person. It is a difficult task especially when that person is near you."**_ he said. I know he is pertaining to Hayley. Maybe that's the reason we understand each other because we are in the same situation.

 _ **"Maybe I can't but I need to. For our family. For Hope's safety as well."**_ __I replied.

Then suddenly we heard Hayley shouting our names downstairs. When we came downstairs, we saw Camille with Hayley.

 _ **"Invite her in, Freya"**_ Hayley said

 _ **"You can come in"**_ I said.

 _ **"You need to know that Lucien has Klaus. They may be in the penthouse."**_ Camille explained.

 _ **"Just as I expected. Niklaus just wouldn't listen."**_ __Elijah said. He suddenly received a text message.

 _ **"Apparently, Lucien wants my audience and if I delay Niklaus will die."**_ Elijah said as he walked towards the door of the compound.

 _ **"I need to finish my spell before one of my brothers die tonight."**_ __I said to Hayley and Camille as I went back upstairs.

After an hour, I'm confident that this would work on Lucien although it would not kill him but somehow it would bound him. Then suddenly my phone rings.

 _Unknown number calling..._

 _ **"Hello?"**_ I answered.

 _ **"My dear Freya, how are you today? It seems that you are very much busy on planning something for me perhaps?"**_ I froze when I hear his voice on my phone.

 _ **"Freya? Still there? I got your number from your precious brother, Niklaus. He doesn't seem to mind, don't you Nik?"**_

 _ **"Freya! Don't do anything stupid! Don't listen to him!"**_ I heard Nik yelled.

 _ **"What did you do Lucien? Why are you calling me anyway?"**_ I asked. I still hear Nik's groans on the background. Then it went quiet. Lucien must have went somewhere quiet.

 _ **"Lucien?"**_

 _ **"Still here, love."**_ he replied. I love the way he calls me love. It makes me smile but that's not the time for it. I need to know what he wants.

 _ **"Answer my questions Lucien."**_

 _ **"Very impatient. You are just like Nik although you far more interesting then him"**_ __he replied flirtatiously.

 _ **"I don't have time for you flirting Lucien. I need answer now!"**_ I yelled. Although I love how he flirts but I need to ignore my feelings now. I hear him laugh on the other line. Stupid vampire!

 _ **"Oh really, love? I find it very amusing that you smile everytime I flirt with you."**_ __he said. I remained silent. Its true. Its does makes me smile.

 _ **"Don't you want to know why am I following you last night? You must be intrigued on that matter. I mean your brothers seems stressed that their older sister is being followed by handsome face like me."**_ __he added

 _ **"Fine. I'm intrigued but why are you calling me anyway? I thought you are meeting with Elijah?"**_ I asked. He laughed again. God! I love his laugh. Focus Freya! I said to myself

 _ **"Elijah can wait but you can't. I followed you because I want you. Ironically, I may have still love Aurora but you my dear Freya interest me. Yes, I nearly killed you but only because of my anger towards your precious brothers."**_ __he explained. It shocked me that he is telling me this. But I remembered what Nik said awhile ago.

 _ **"Why should I listen to you? It may be just another trick so you could bait me for my brothers."**_

 _ **"Maybe. Maybe not. It depends on you, love. Although the life of Niklaus is also depends on you. Come and meet me at the park tonight and I will free your brother."**_

 _ **"You honestly think I would believe your words. You must take me as a fool, Lucien."**_

 _ **"Nope. I need to go now,love. Elijah is waiting for me. Don't forget about tonight. Bye!"**_ he said as he ended the call.

Woah! That was a very interesting conversation. If we aren't in this situation I would be jumping from happiness but its not that way. I need to save my brothers first before Lucien. I located Elijah so I could follow him there to perform the spell. As I approach the place, I hear them talking about Tristan. So Lucien wanted to know where Tristan is for Aurora. What a love sick puppy he is. Little did he know that Aurora is not in love with him but rather in love with my hybrid brother. I saw him approaching Elijah. That's my cue. I perform the spell as I reveal myself to them.

 _ **"What did you do to me Freya?"**_ he angrily asked me.

 _ **"Since you could not be killed, I performed a spell that would weaken and hurt you. Not that I care about how miserable you would be inside that spell."**_ I bitterly said. Everything I said to him pains me inside but I need to act tough in order for my brothers to be safe even if it means that I have to hurt Lucien.

 _ **"You wanted to meet up? Here I am. Now talk Lucien"**_ I demanded him. He looked at me straight in the eye and smirked.

 _ **"You really think that your pretty little stunt would hold me down? I'd rather talk to you in private not with Elijah around."**_ he replied still smirking at me.

 _ **"I doubt that Lucien. Besides, I bring some of Elijah's friends for back up."**_ __I smirked back at him. Some of the Strix members rounded along Lucien and speaking of the charming little devil, he is still looking at me and smirking.

 _ **"Well, my dear sweet Freya, I think you have forgotten that I have the ancestors behind me as well. "**_ __he said as he easily step out to the spell I created.

I totally forgot about that aspect! The Strix attacked Lucien and one by one he defeated them. During the fight, he always looks at me and smirks. Argh Lucien! You are totally killing me. I decided to step up and perform a spell at him.

 _ **"Le specto tre colo ves bestia. Le specto tre colo ves bestia."**_ I said the enchantment but the ancestors is protecting him from the spell.

 _ **"It won't work sweetheart. I got a back-up of powerful witches."**_ __he said as he walks towards me.

Then suddenly Elijah attacked him that sent him flying to the other side of the room. Elijah grabbed me and went back to the compound. I quickly released Elijah's grip on me.

 _ **"I did everything I can Elijah! I did everything! Yet it won't work! See how he can easily kill the Strix!"**_ I angrily rant at him. All my frustrations are gaining up on me right now. Elijah hugged and comfort me.

 _ **"No need to be frustrated sister. We got it all planned."**_ he said. I looked at him curiously.

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_ I asked

 _ **"Sister, no need to be dramatic. We got it all worked up. I'm sure Lucien is watching the footage right now. How I love to see his face when he learned that Aurora is not what he seems to be."**_ Nik explained. I saw him carrying an unconscious Aurora.

 _ **"So you all planned without me? Am I still a member of this god damn family?! You know what nevermind! I need air!"**_ __I yelled at them and walked out of the compound. I hear Elijah calling out my name but I just ignore him.

How can they plan this without telling me? I am part of the family. I should know everything! I find myself walking towards the park. I just need air from all this drama from my family and Lucien. I sit on the bench and stare up on the sky.

 _ **"For a second I thought you wouldn't come."**_ a voice said. I instantly stand up and came face to face with Lucien. He walks towards me and I stood there frozen in place. He lean into my ear.

 _ **"No need to be afraid, love. I won't hurt you. Like I said on the phone, I want you."**_ he said. I could feel his hot breath in my ear as he said those words.

He then grabbed me and now we are in his penthouse. I quickly got out of his grip on my waist and slap him on the face.

 _ **"What do you want from me? You want to kill me? Go ahead! I won't stop you! I had enough of you already!"**_ I yelled at him. He seem shocked at my sudden outburst. He walks towards me and what happened next shocked the hell out of me! Lucien hugged me! Lucien Castle the man I secretly love hugged me. I caught myself hugging him back. I felt something wet on my shoulders.

 _ **"I gave her everything. I gave her my love. I gave her the immortality serum yet she still chose to love Niklaus and used me as a way to avenge her brother."**_ he said. Lucien is crying on my shoulders. Hugging me tightly as if his life depends on me.

 _ **"It sucks to love someone who doesn't love you back. Trust me, I know how it feels."**_ I said. He faced me and I can still see someone tear on his eyes. He quickly wipe it.

 _ **"And who might that be, love?"**_ he asked smirking. And now the playful Lucien is back. What swing of mood there buddy. I crossed my arms on my chest.

 _ **"Nothing that concerns you, Lucien. If you won't kill me then why did you bring me here in your disgusting penthouse."**_

 _"I bet it concerns me, Freya. I have you now where I want you. "_ he said as he walk towards his room.

This situation is not the best one I have to be in. My brother would be furious when they find out that Lucien have me. Speaking of the devil himself, he is currently taking a shower. I guess this is the best time to escape him. I quickly run towards the door but I can't pass through like some barrier is stopping me.

 _ **"You can't escape, Freya. You are not the only one who knows how to barricade something or rather someone."**_ Lucien said. I looked back and saw him only wearing a towel on his waist. My eyes went wide when I saw him like that. He smirked at me and walks towards me. I tried avoiding him. Yes TRIED but he had me pinned against the wall and still smirking like an idiot.

 _ **"Let go of me Lucien!"**_ I demanded. He even grip on me harder and closed the little space between us. I can now feel "him" in between my thighs.

 _ **"No can do, love."**_ he said as he lean towards my neck. Gosh! I''m trying my best not to moan or groan when he licked my neck.

 _ **"I haven't feed awhile ago. Maybe you could satisfy my hunger Freya."**_ he said

 _ **"Get off me Lucien! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ __I screamed when I felt his fangs piercing in my neck. He is feeding on me! Stupid vampire! I can slowly feel myself losing consciousness. Then Lucien stopped feeding on me. I lost my balance because of the amount of blood he feed from me. Good thing the idiot catch me.

 _ **"Your blood taste exquisite, love. Come on! Feed on me. "**_ he said as he bite on his arm

 _ **"No! Let go off me. You are an idiot! Just kill me now!"**_ I said as I try to get his grip off me. Too bad he is much stronger. So he lift me up and brought me to his bed.

 _ **"You are as stubborn as your brother, Freya. You won't feed then go take a rest. You're gonna need it tomorrow love."**_ __he said as he cover me with his silk bed cover. He vanished then came back with a towel in hand. He cleaned my neck of the dried blood from awhile ago.

 _ **"I'm not as bad as you think of me Freya. I just hate what your brothers did to me."**_ he explained as he sit beside the bed

 _ **"Maybe. Maybe not. They are my family and I will protect them until my last breath. So I guess you better watch out, Lucien."**_

 _ **"I will. For now, enough chit chat and rest Freya. See you in the morning."**_ __he said as he stand up from the bed

 _ **"I hate you, Lucien."**_ __I said weakly.

 _ **"I hate you too, Freya"**_ he replied as he exit the bedroom.

Maybe I could slap him again tomorrow for feeding on me and trapping me here in his penthouse. Right now, I'm excessively tired. I guess suppressing my feelings for him is a bad idea after all. The more I deny it, the more I fell for his trap. I guess tomorrow will be another day but for now I will sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Elijah's POV**

Morning came and Freya still hasn't shown up. We tried contacting her last night but her phone is out of reach.We failed to mention to her about the plan about Lucien and I was the one who suggested not to tell her because of her feeling for Lucien may cause the plan to fail. I trust Freya but with her affections towards Lucien is still there it may become a problem for us all.

 _ **"Elijah? Have you heard from Freya?"**_ Niklaus asked me as he enter the room.

 _ **"No brother. I'm worried about her,Niklaus. She could be in danger right now. We have to find her right away."**_ I replied.

 _ **"Elijah! Klaus!"**_ __I heard Hayley yelled from downstairs. We immediately run downstairs to check what could be the problem.

 _ **"Lucien."**_ I said. He just smirked at me and crossed his arms on his chest.

 _ **"Good morning my not-so-favorite family of originals vampires."**_ __he said

 _ **"What the hell are you doing here Lucien?!"**_ __Niklaus yelled at him and walking towards him but Hayley stopped before he could even cross the boundary between them.

 _ **"Why don't let me in so I could tell you the reason I came here? That would be lovely for us to bond once again like before."**_ he suggested

 _ **"You think we would be fools to let you in? Besides we can't."**_ __Hayley retorted

 _ **"Oh yes! I completely forgot that only your dear older sister, Freya, who is under my care right now can invite me in. What a shame that is."**_ he smirked at us.

 _ **"SAY THAT AGAIN LUCIEN?!"**_ Niklaus yelled at him

 _ **"Freya is under my care right now. We bumped into each other last night and boom! She is in my penthouse. On my bed, sleeping soundly like an angel. She is quite an exquisite last night especially her blood. Hmmmm yum!"**_ __he stated. That made my blood boil and I can feel my fangs and veins are starting to show. Nobody hurts my family!

I attacked Lucien outside the compound. Throwing punches here and there but eventually he is much stronger than I am. Niklaus suddenly appeared and fight Lucien as well. He is much stronger than us but for our sister we can try.

 _ **"Hold up! You can't defeat me. I was just trying to update you on how your older sister is."**_ Lucien said raising her two hands up like surrendering to us

 _ **"Give us Freya back, Lucien! She has nothing to do with your anger against us!"**_ I said

 _ **"Of course she is included. One, she is your sister, a valuable sister I might add. Two, she is a powerful original witch. Lastly, I should keep that one to myself."**_ he explained

 _ **"I would kill you if my sister is not back to us today. I will make your life a living hell."**_ Niklaus angrily said

 _ **"I'd like to see you try Nik. For now, I better get back to mi'lady. "**_ __he said as he vanished in front of us.

Niklaus and I went back to the compound and Hayley approached us.

 _ **"What happened?"**_ she asked checking both Niklaus and I

 _ **"Lucien has Freya. That bastard have her captive in his penthouse!"**_ Nik retorted

 _ **"What are we gonna do? We need to save Freya! Lucien can kill her in an instant."**_ Hayley said

 _ **"That bastard really pissed me off! I need to think this through"**_ Niklaus said as he went upstairs

 _ **"Lucien feed from Freya, Hayley. That moron really wanted a war."**_ I stated

 _ **"What?! Oh god! What the hell is wrong with that guy?! We really need to save her Elijah."**_ __she said

 _ **"I know but first we need to handle our little visitor in the basement."**_ I said

Don't worry sister. We would come for you and we would save you even if it means that I would kill that bastard in front of you.

 **Freya's POV**

I'm currently preparing myself a breakfast because the goody owner of this penthouse is currently nowhere to be found and since I'm practically stuck here I might as well feel at home. I felt someone hugged me from behind.

 _ **"Hmmm smells good and you my sweet Freya smells even better."**_ he said as he smell my neck. I got goosebumps all over me right now. I head butt him so I could get off of his hug.

 _ **"Woah! What was that for huh? I was trying to be sweet to you."**_ he stated

 _ **"Sweet huh? I don't need you be like that, Lucien! I want to get out here and go home!"**_ __I said as I point the spatula towards him.

 _ **"Come on Freya. Don't want to stay a little longer. I really like your company."**_ he said as he sit on one of the stool. I ignored him and finish up my breakfast. I even prepared that cheeky bastard some of it.

 _ **"Eat up."**_ I said as I handed him the omelet and toasted bread I prepared.

 _ **"What a good girlfriend you are, love. I appreciate the effort but I would love to feed on something else"**_ __he smirked and looked towards my neck. I instinctively put my hand on it.

 _ **"Listen here, Lucien. I'm not your girlfriend okay? Like you said, I'm trying to be nice. I would not let you feed on me again!"**_ I said to him.

 _ **"Fine. I would just bring another here to feed on."**_ he said as he vanished to who knows where.

 _ **"This would be harder than I thought"**_ I said to myself

After my breakfast and spat with Lucien, I decided to take a shower and to my stupidity I forgot that I don't have any clothes here! After my shower, I searched Lucien's clothing for something that would fit me. I changed into his black shirt and white boxers. Then I heard someone opened the door to the penthouse.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ I asked the girl who is obviously wasted.

 _ **"I'm Marissa and you are?"**_ she said raising an eyebrow at me. I crossed my arms on my chest and smirked at her. She must be the "another" that Lucien will be feeding on but where the hell is he?!

 _ **"I'm the wife of the owner of this penthouse. You could just call me Freya."**_ __I smirked at her

 _ **"Seriously?! He told me that he is single! Argh!"**_

 _ **"My husband does that when he wanted someone. You should go now before I ripped your face."**_ I said. Then Lucien arrived. The girl who called herself Marissa slapped him and went inside the elevator.

 _ **"Bye! It was nice knowing you!'**_ __I waved at her

 _ **"What did you do?!"**_ Lucien angrily said as he grabbed my arms. It hurts as he grabbed it even harder.

 _ **"Lucien! Stop it! It hurts."**_ __I said as I try to get his grip off

 _ **"She was supposed to be my meal Freya! Now I have to find another!"**_ __he yelled at me

 _ **"I don't like her presence here."**_ I said still trying to get his grip off. He suddenly pushed me against the wall once again. Lucien and his obsession with walls!

 _ **"You are jealous of her."**_ he stated then smirked at me. I'm in this situation again where I could feel "him" and the closeness of our bodies bothers me.

 _ **"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of her?"**_ I defend. He even pushed me against the wall and lean over me. Our faces is only an inch apart right now. I could smell his minty breath.

 _ **"Then let me feed, love. I would not find someone else to satisfy my hunger."**_ he said as he lean in my neck.

He kissed my neck and I close my eyes to feel the sensation of having his lips in my neck. He continue to harass my neck with his kisses like he is waiting for my response to his plea. Just this once, I would be selfish. I would accept the plea of my love. I held his face close to mine and looked straight to his eyes.

 _ **"Okay."**_ I said and with that I lean my head so he could have more access in my neck. Then I felt his fangs piercing through my neck. Slowly feeding my blood. His actions are different from last night. He is controlling his hunger. I closed my eyes so I could feel the sensation. He hold me closer to him and I gripped on his shoulders as he continue to feed.

I know I'm just a blood bag to him but this is the closest way I could think of to gain his love and maybe his trust. I love him. No more denying. No more suppression of feelings. Some would think I'm delusional for loving a monster like him but in my world full of supernatural beings that would be just normal. I felt weak as he finish feeding on me. He carried me bridal style towards his room and lay me down on the bed.

 _ **"Freya, you need to feed on me so it would heal fast."**_ he said. I saw his arm already open for me to feed on. I accepted his arm and feed on him. I could hear him groan as continue to feed. This is process is intimate for vampires. Sharing of blood is like having sex. I guess this does not count because I'm a witch and he is a vampire. I finished feeding on him and he let me lay down on the bed again.

 _ **"You are really something, Freya Mikaelson."**_ __he said as hold my hand in his.

 _ **"Maybe I am."**_ I smiled at him

 _ **"I went to your brothers awhile ago. I told them I have you here."**_ __he said

 _ **"Oh. I guess you should expect them later on."**_ __I said

 _ **"Maybe."**_ __Then he vanished. Vampires and their stupid abilities.

Okay now I'm feeling a little bit of guilt. I just let him feed on me again! My brothers wouldn't like that when they knew I let him do that especially Elijah. Its just hard to stay away when he is there looking at you like a precious thing to him. Argh! I need to escape. I need space from him. He is just distracting me so he could easily kill my family.

 _ **"Why in the hell are you so irresistible?!"**_ I yelled.

 _ **"Freya!"**_ a voice yelled and hugged me.

 _ **"Hayley? What are you doing here?"**_ __I asked her. I stand up from the bed and held her hands.

 _ **"Saving you of course! Come on! Before lunatic Lucien comes back."**_ she replied and held my hand as we went to the front door.

 _ **"I can't-nevermind"**_ __I said. I just pass through the barrier. What the hell happened? Does Lucien tricked me on thinking there is one? Or he just let it down so I could escape? I'm confused.

Hayley and I went back to the compound and I quickly take a shower and changed my clothes. My own clothes. I'm still confuse on what happened earlier. I decided to go downstairs only to find nobody well except for some of the Strix members guarding the compound. I found a phone and a note on the table.

 _Bought you another. Hope you can call or text me sometime._

 _x Lucien_

 _"_ _ **Freya? What's that?"**_ __Hayley asked me looking at the phone I'm holding.

 _ **"Lucien gave it to me. I don't know how he entered."**_ I replied

 _ **"He compelled one of the members of the Strix, sister. That tricky little bastard is up to something. He just let you go easily. "**_ Niklaus explained.

 _ **"You are not allowed to go outside again, Freya. I mean it this time, sister."**_ Nik added and hugged me. Then Elijah hugged me.

 _"_ _ **You are forever part of this family Freya. I'm sorry for keeping the plan to you."**_ Elijah said

Later that night, no actions from Lucien which is weird for a person seeking vengeance. I'm still not sure if I could use that phone. I went to the balcony and to my surprise Lucien was just below and waving at me. Same time as my new phone rings.

 _ **"What do you want now Lucien?"**_ I asked him still looking at him below the balcony

 _ **"Is that how you say thank you for letting you go?"**_ he replied

 _ **"I'm not stupid Lucien. You have something on your mind when you let me go."**_

 _ **"Smart girl. I gave you a souvenir of our little bonding moment in my penthouse. Why don't you check on it on your mirror?"**_ __After he said that, I quickly went to the bathroom to check on what he is talking about. Then I saw a mark on my neck. What the hell?!

 _ **"What the hell is this Lucien?!"**_ I yelled at him on the phone

 _ **"Its a mark, Freya."**_ he replied vaguely

 _ **"I know its a freaking mark! What for?"**_

 _ **"A mark to let everyone know that you are mine, Freya."**_ he explained. I froze when he explained what the mark means. If this mark is what I think it is then I'm doomed.

 _ **"You used me yet again Lucien. Goodbye."**_ I monotonous replied and ended the call. I looked down the balcony and he vanished.

I shouldn't have let him feed on me. He used me again. Now, he can easily play with my brothers in the palm of his hand because of this stupid mark! I'm stupid to think that he might actually cared and love me but it was all a lie.

I mean nothing to him. Just a mere bait for my brothers. I felt tears running down my eyes as I looked beyond the view of New Orleans.

It hurts like hell to love a devil like him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Freya's POV**

Vincent and I started working on the spell that could help us to figure out on how to kill Lucien and Aurora. Given the access on Aurora's blood and the serum she just ingested, I must say we have the chances on that part. Of course, its quite hard for me to think that I'm actually casting the end of the man I love but he seems not to care for me and that thought makes it even more painful.

 _ **"Freya, are you alright?"**_ Vincent asked

 _ **"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"**_ I replied. Vincent then walked towards me then looked at my neck.

 _ **"How did you get this? This mark is not just any mark Freya."**_ __he said still inspecting my neck

 _ **"Quiet down, Vincent. I don't like my brothers knowing about this. I've caused enough problem so I have to keep this to myself."**_ I replied backing away from Vincent

 _ **"They have the right to know this Freya. Don't you see? We are not only casting a spell that would kill Lucien and Aurora but it would also kill you. Elijah and Klaus wouldn't be happy about that."**_

 _ **"What do you want me to do, Vincent? Tell them that my stupidity got me into this mess wherein my life is linked to man who wanted my brothers dead! I'd rather die than let them get hurt."**_ I said

We continued to prepare for the spell that Vincent found when we heard Niklaus shouting. We saw him carrying Cami and placing her on his bed. What shocked us the most is when we saw a bite mark in Cami's arm and we all know who bite her.

 _ **"What happened, brother?"**_ Elijah asked Niklaus

 _ **"Lucien bite Cami. He wanted me to suffer like I did to him in the past. I will kill him brother if something happened to Camille."**_ __Nik replied with full of anger

I returned back to the room where we will perform the spell. Then I heard my phone ringing.

ring...ring...ring...

 _Lucien calling..._

What the hell does he want now? Has he done enough? I ended the call and continue to light up the candles around the room.

 _ **"Aren't you gonna answer that? It might be important"**_ __Vincent said entering the room

 _ **"Nope. I'm not in the mood for his antics today. Besides, we better hurry completing the spell for Cami."**_ I replied

 _ **"Okay. Let's start then."**_

We started chanting the spell and I start to feel like something is burning my neck. Its the mark! Its causing me too lose concentration in the spell. I need to continue and finish this spell. I could feel my blood in my nose. I tighten my grip on Vincent's hand and ignore the pain I am feeling.

 _ **"Its done."**_ Vincent said.

I lost consciousness after that.

 **Vincent's POV**

I quickly catch Freya as she collapsed after we performed the spell. I lay her down the sofa. Then I heard footsteps coming.

 _ **"Is it done?"**_ Elijah asked. I give him the serum.

 _ **"Yes. That serum is only to cure the bite from Lucien or Aurora. Freya and I are still working on the spell on killing them."**_ __I replied.

Elijah saw her unconscious sister and quickly come to her side.

 _ **"I don't why she passed out. You need to know something Elijah. I guess that would the reason she lost so much power after the spell."**_ I explained

 _ **"Go on."**_

 _ **"Freya has a mark."**_ I said showing him the mark I was talking about.

 _ **"It can't be. Maybe that's the reason Lucien let her go that easy. He used her so that we can't kill him."**_ Elijah said

 _ **"Freya doesn't want you to know about that mark but I guess you have the right to know. Killing Lucien means you kill Freya as well."**_

 _ **"I must talk to Niklaus about this. Thank you for your help."**_ he said and went to Klaus' room.

 _ **"I'm sorry Freya but they need to know about it."**_ __I said to her

 **Freya's POV**

I woke up on the sofa and saw Elijah and Niklaus staring at me. I tried to stand up but I'm still weak good thing Elijah catch before I can collapse on the floor. I sit down on the sofa and looked at them.

 _ **"How's Cami?"**_ __I asked

 _ **"She's fine. The serum worked. "**_ Elijah replied

 _ **"Good. Why are you staring at me like that?"**_ I asked them. I saw Hayley with Hope as they enter the room wearing the same look that my brother have.

 _ **"How could you not tell us, Freya? We could have killed Lucien yet we didn't know that you are linked to him. You even asked Vincent not to tell us."**_ __Elijah said

 _ **"I'm sorry. I just don't want to get in the way of our plans against him. I just want our family safe again."**_ I replied. I could feel my tears forming in my eyes. Nik came closer to me and hold my arms.

 _ **"We are your family Freya. We will find a way to unlike you to that bastard then we will kill him."**_ he said

 _ **"It would be difficult since the ancestors helped him put this mark on me."**_ I replied

 _ **"We will work on it, Freya. Lucien has done enough to you and to our family. We need to eliminate him once and for all."**_ __Elijah said

 **"For now, you need to rest Freya. You have done enough today. "** Hayley said smiling at me

I bit goodnight to each of them and went up to my room to freshen up. After my shower, I'm stunned to see a bouquet of red roses above my bed. I quickly took it and read the card attached to it.

 _Hope you feel better now, my sweet Freya._

 _I felt you used your magic it way too much._

 _xLucien_

 _P.S._

 _Please do answer my calls_

How can he feel that? Oh right! Maybe because of this mark. Maybe this mark is just not an ordinary linking mark. Its something more. Something more intimate that links us together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Third Person's POV**  
Elijah and Niklaus seek some witches that could help them to unlink Freya from Lucien but everytime the witches try to chant a spell the ancestors stops them.

 **Elijah's POV**  
 _ **"This is hopeless! The Ancestors doesn't want to unlink Freya with Lucien. Davina can't help either because she is occupied dealing with Kol already."**_ __Hayley rant  
 _ **"We have to try Hayley for Freya. I don't want my sister to die along with that stable boy!"**_ __I replied  
 _ **"Well brother might as well think of something that can help her. We have been trying for 2 days yet the outcome is still the same."**_ __Niklaus explained  
 _ **"No need to stress yourselves with it. If I have to die so that Lucien can be stop then so be it."**_ __Freya cut in entering the room  
 _ **"Freya we can't do that. You are our sister ans I think Rebekah and Kol won't be happy with you being dead."**_ __I reasoned with her.  
 _ **"I need to go to Lucien. He is the only one that can remove this spell. "**_ __she said casually. That shocked all of us.  
 _ **"Are you insane?! You want us to hand you to him?!"**_ __I yelled at her  
 _ **"That's the only way Elijah! This stupid mark is not just a linking mark. He can feel everything I feel!"**_ __She yelled back.  
 _ **"No Freya! You are staying here! We will go to that bastard."**_ __Niklaus said walking out of the room and I followed him out of the compound.

We arrived at Lucien's penthouse and to find that he is not there. Where could he be?

 **Freya's POV**  
After Elijah and Niklaus left, I decided to plan my escape. I called a friend of mine to help me then I went downstairs to execute my escape. I need to get out of the compound but it would be harder than I thought. All the entrance and exit of the compound is guarded by the Strix. I approached the two guards in the back entrance an they immediately blocked me. I used my magic against them and quickly went outside the compound. I ran as fast as I can to get away from thw compound then all of a sudden someone grabbed me.

 _ **"Shhhh its me. Its me."**_ __the voice said. I know that voice anywhere. He let me go and I slapped him hard on the face.  
 _ **"What was that for?! I just saved your ass for pete's sake!"**_ __he said holding the cheek I slapped.  
 _ **"You can't just grab someone like that! I thought you are one of the Strix!"**_ __I yelled at him  
 _ **"Come on Frey stop yelling. Let's go before your badass brothers find you then kill me. I have so much to do that to be killed by an Original."**_ __He explained  
 _ **"You're right. Let's go Daniel"**_ __I said grabbing his hand.

Daniel woosh us to his house here in New Orleans. That smartass put the deed to some human of course to avoid random vampires to enter his home. He give me a glass of water and we sit down on his sofa.

 _ **"Someone was watching us awhile ago."**_ __He said  
 _ **"Who? I didn't saw anyone. I doubt that would be my brothers because they would immediately get me"**_ __I explained drinking the glass of water he gave me  
 _ **"I'm guessing its that Lucien guy. He was watching us. Anger is evident in his face."**_ __  
 _ **"I don't care about him anymore."**_ __I said  
 _ **"You can't fool me Freya Mikaelson. Hahahaha. You are in love with that lunatic."**_ __He replied laughing and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Speaking of the devil, he is calling me right now.

 _ **"Daniel, answer it"**_ __I said giving him my phone. He grab my phone and put it in speaker phone.  
 _ **"Hello?"**_ __Daniel said  
 _ **"Who the hell are you? Give the phone to Freya!"**_ __Lucien yelled on the phone  
 _ **"Sorry I don't know anyone named Freya. You must have dialled the wrong number."**_ __Daniel replied holding his laughter  
 _ **"I know you are with her you dimwith! I saw the two of you run off awhile ago. Give her the phone or I will burn your house to the ground!"**_ __Lucien angrily said.

We quickly looked outside and there he is smirking at us. I roll my eyes and went outside the house. In an instant, Lucien is in front of me. I cross my arms around my chest.

 _ **"Good thing you are here, Lucien. I need to talk to you."**_ __I said  
 _ **"That's the first time you said that you wanted to see me, love. I think our relationship is slowly upgrading."**_ __He replied still smirking at me  
 _ **"I don't have time for you flirty remarks. I want you to unlink us or I would kill myself so you could die with me."**_ __I threatened him. Lucien close the space between us and now our face is only an inch away from each other.  
 _ **"I's rather see you try,my dear sweet Freya. Don't you want us being linked together? I mean you obviously have feelings for me. You are hiding it from your precious family. Don't you want us to be together?"**_ __He explained smirking.

I can smell his minty breath. I even close our faces and I saw him closing his eyes. Is he expecting me to kiss him? His lips is so tempting but I can't do this with him. He wants to play a game then so be it. I lean in his ear and whispered.

 _ **"Watch and learn Castle."**_ __I whispered as I quickly return inside the house.

I can see the frustration in his face then he tried entering the house but he wasn't invited.

 _ **"You are not invited in our little home. Go home and leave me and my girlfriend alone!"**_ __Daniel yelled at Lucien.

Lucien tried to attack but he can't pass through the barrier. I felt Daniel wrap his arms around my waist. I looked at him and he kissed my forehead in front of Lucien.

 _ **"Get your hands off her! She's mine!"**_ __Lucien yelled and keep banging the barrier  
 _ **"She's never yours! Her body, her soul and her heart is mine, Lucien. That stupid mark on her neck doesn't prove anything!"**_ __Daniel yelled back and slammed the door on Lucien's face  
 _ **"You can't have her you baboon! The ancestors made sure of that! I will be back Freya and I will make sure to prove it to that asshole!"**_ __Lucien yelled and vanished

I heard my cellphone ringing and I'm guessing it would be one of my brothers. I texted Hayley.

 _To Hayley_  
 _Tell them that I'm fine. I'm with my friend. Safe and sound inside a fortified house. I'll be back soon._

After a few minutes, Hayley replied.

 _From Hayley_  
 _Klaus is smashing things here while Elijah is "understanding" you right now. Don't worry I'll take care of our little minions here. Hahaha. Take care Freya. Don't let Lucien get in your skin._

I can't help but laugh at Hayley's text message.

 _ **"Your man is very angry with me, Frey. Please don't let him kill me. Hahaha."**_ __Daniel said laughing  
 _ **"I guess he is. Hahaha. Come on let's eat dinner. I'm famished!"**_ __I laughed along with him.

Daniel cooked our dinner and started talking about the time we used to spent together. We started laughing and cracking jokes about things. Its already dawn when we stopped and head for bed. He kissed me on the forehead and went to his room. I smiled thinking that he still is the same Daniel when I met him. Daniel is quite prepared with my arrival with all the clothes in the cabinet and some girly stuffs. I quickly changed to my panjamas and lay on the bed.

I touched the mark on my neck. I felt the pleasure around my body when Lucien was close to me. Why does he want me so bad? Damn it! Just thinking of him makes my body hot. Stupid mark! Stupid Lucien! Stop feelings! 

Daniel is right. I'm in love with that lunatic even if he is the devil in my our story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Elijah's POV**

Its been a week since Freya left the compound. She has been updating us thru text messages of what she is doing. Vincent and her are still working on the serum that could kill both Lucien and Aurora. I know that my sister is in pain given the situation that her affection towards Lucien is growing stronger especially with the mark on her neck. Niklaus is aggravated in killing Lucien because of what happened with Camille. Speaking of Camille, we decided to let her stay in the compound because Niklaus doesn't want her being used once again. For Aurora's case, she is still unconscious thanks to Freya's spell that is keeping her that way. More Strix member are guarding the compound especially after Lucien's unexpected visit the night Freya left.

 _Flashback_

 _After Hayley received a text messaged from Freya, we retire from our rooms to rest until a noise made us alert._

 _"What the hell is that noise? Hope would wake up with that." Hayley said_

 _"Hello! Anybody home?!" a voice yelled from downstairs. We immediately run downstairs only to see Lucien on the other side of the barrier._

 _"What do you want Lucien? You are not welcome here." I said . Lucien just smirked at us and keep banging the barrier._

 _"Stop that you lunatic! Some of us have toddlers trying to sleep!" Hayley yelled._

 _"Do I look like I care? And to answer you question Elijah. The one I need is not here but outside your fortified compound playing with her "boyfriend". I know I'm not welcome here with the barriers and guards you hired." he sarcastically explained. He must be pertaining to Freya. He knows where Freya is._

 _"We have no time for you, Lucien. You used my sister enough! Let her go already!" I yelled at him and the bastard just crossed his arms around his chest and lean on the wall._

 _"No can do, Elijah. You see that mark on her neck doesn't just link her to me but also made her my property. "_

 _"She is not your property Lucien!"Niklaus yelled. I grabbed his arm before he try to attack Lucien._

 _"I know what you are thinking. You want me to remove that mark from Freya so you can happily kill me and Aurora but you see I can't. I'm not a witch and basically the ancestors will stop who even try to remove it. You can kill Aurora since she already betrayed me but you can't kill me. Killing me would mean killing your own sister." he explained._

 _"Enough!" Nik yelled running towards Lucien but before he could step out of the barrier I stopped him._

 _"Niklaus! Calm yourself down. He is just taunting you so that you cross the line. Ignore him and calm down. Freya is safe and not even Lucien can get her."_

 _"A simple boundary spell can't stop me from getting her, Elijah. If that mutt touches even a hair on Freya's head I would make sure to burn him. " Lucien said and vanished_

 _End of Flashback_

Niklaus and I are in the study room when Hayley suddenly appear in front of us. She seem distress from something.

 _ **"You need to hurry! Lucien is burning the house Freya and her friend is. You need to save her."**_ she said.

We immediately stand up and asked Hayley the exact location of the house.

Hold on sister. We are coming for you.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Freya's POV**  
Its been a week since I left the compound. One week since I last saw Lucien. A part of me misses him and a part of me don't. I guess having Daniel around makes me forget about him. I felt someone hugged me from behind.

 _ **"Its better if you keep your hands to yourself."**_ __I said getting his hands of me.  
 _ **"I guess you are not my Freya anymore aren't you? Falling in love with Lucien did something on you."**_ __He bitterly replied  
 _ **"Daniel, yes we did have a thing in the past but everything is different now. Maybe you could find someone better."**_ I said smiling at him and touch his cheek. He just smiled at me and walk out.

Why can't I love him someone like him? I mean Daniel is the perfect package and all but Lucien have my heart. That charming smile and his eyes that could melt anyone. I'm daydreaming about him again! Then I saw someone outside smirking at me. Oh god! Its Lucien! Then I smell something burning.

 _ **"That lunatic man of yours is burning the house down! Call your siblings or we will burn to death here!"**_ __he said handing me my phone and covering me with a blanket. I quickly dialed Hayley's number.  
 _ **"Hayley! I need help! Lucien is burning the house down to the ground! There is a little time left before we are toasted here!"**_ __I said  
 _ **"Oh god! Okay Freya! Just try to relax. Bye"**_ __Hayley said

After a few minutes, the whole house is burning and I can feel myself losing consciousness because of the smoke.

 _ **"Freya! Don't die on me!"**_ __I heard Danile yelled. I'm too weak to response then I heard a growl. Daniel was thrown out of the window and I felt someone carried me out of the burning house.  
 _ **"Told you I'll be back, love. I will kill the mutt later. For now, I need to get you home before your brothers get here."**_ __Lucien said walking away from burning house. I can see Daniel unconscious on the ground then everything went black.

 **Klaus' POV**  
We arrived at the place and saw the house burning. We quickly scanned the place and found Freya's friend trying to stand up. Elijah helped him as soon as he stand up I hold his neck and lift him.

 _ **"Where is my sister?!"**_ __I yelled at him tightening my hold on his neck.  
 _"_ _ **Niklaus let him go!"**_ __Elijah firmly said. I let him go and he cough for air.  
 _ **"Lucien have her. He burned the house so he could get Freya. I don't know where they went."**_ __  
 _ **"You should have protected her! Now she is in Lucien's hand!"**_ __I yelled at him and punch him in the face.

We quickly went to Lucien's penthouse. The penthouse looks deserted.

 _ **"He must have taken her elsewhere!"**_ __I yelled and destroyed the furnitures.  
 _ **"We will find her brother."**_ __Elijah said putting a hand on his shoulder  
 _ **"I would do anything to find our sister Elijah. I will not rest until we have her again."**_ __I angrily said.

Lucien better be ready because I will kill him and take my sister back.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chpater 8**

 **Lucien's POV**  
I bought a new house just a few miles away from New Orleans so we can't be tracked down by her siblings. Speaking of Freya, she is still unconscious and sleeping on the bedroom. I don't know why I'm feeling this way towards her. Yes, I may have flirted with her before but it was all part of a plan to get her but this attraction I have for her now is different. I shouldn't feel this way towards her but everytime she is near I can't help but imagine how I can pleasure her body in every way possible .

That mark linked her life to me but its more than. I can feel what she feels like we are truly one. She may have hate me on the outside but deep inside I can feel the love she feels for me and that's not even helping with my plans to destroy her siblings. I hear footsteps going down the stairs.

 _ **"Glad you are awake,love. Dinner is ready."**_ __I said placing the roasted chicken on the table.  
 _ **"I don't want to eat with you."**_ __she replied crossing her arms around her chest. Stubborn as always she is. I walked towards her and lean on her ear.  
 _ **"That's fine with me, sweet Freya. We could skip the dinner and proceed on the dessert. Your bedroom or mine, love?"**_ __I whispered. I felt her body heat up when I said those words. Her body is responding to me.

Them she pushed me and walked toward the dinner table. Oh Freya you are resisting way too much.

 _ **"Let's just eat dinner silently please. "**_ __she said. I sit on the other side of the table and looked at her.  
 _ **"Fine by me but my offer still stands especially when this house a few miles from New Orleans. Your moans and screams won't be heard by your siblings."**_ __I flirted with her. I find myself thrown against the wall.  
 _ **"Don't ever think that I can't hurt you Lucien Castle. Eat dinner with yourself you asshole!"**_ she replied running upstairs and slamming her bedroom door. 

You really are something Freya Mikaelson. I will have you one way or another.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Freya's POV**

One week have passed since Lucien kidnapped me. I admit he takes care of me and gives me everything I need. Of course with all the kindness and stuff, the day wouldn't be complete without his sexual and flirty comments which annoys and kinda turns me on. I mean I love him and I can't help but feel my attraction towards him grow everyday I spend time with him. Speaking of the devil, here he comes. I'm on the balcony when I saw his car and he looks amazing. Fantasizing much Freya? I thought to myself. He looked at me and smirked. I just rolled my eyes at him and went downstairs.

 _ **"Good morning,love. Flowers for the lovely lady."**_ __Lucien said giving the flowers to me. I smiled at him and take the flowers.

 _ **"Thank you. You know Lucien if you are like this everyday, I think I would fall in love with you eventually."**_ I said. My eyes went wide when finished saying it. Oh gosh you just fed his ego, Freya!

 _ **"Oh really? Are you not in love with me already, love?"**_ __he whispered at my ear and hold my waist. I can feel the sexual tension around the room. I quickly pushed him and walked towards the kitchen.

 _ **"And there he goes again."**_ __I said laughing at him. He followed me in the kitchen and sit on one of stools observing me.

 _ **"You must have forgotten that we are linked, love. I can feel your emotions. Basically, I'm correct and you are denying it or rather resisting it."**_ __he casually stated. I lean towards him and our faces are inches apart.

 _ **"May I remind you that I can also feel your emotions, Mr. Castle. I can feel your sexual frustrations every time I turn you down."**_ __I said flirtatiously. Two can play the game now. He was shocked at my action and he suddenly pinned me against the wall.

 _ **"Don't tease me, Freya. Like I said before, my stamina was never an issue and I can take you in every corner of this house if I want to."**_ he said closing the distance between us. I can feel the bulged in his pants and I looked at him with wide eyes.

 _ **"Can you feel how much I want you Freya Mikaelson? Just say the words and I would pleasure you in every way possible."**_ __he said. I groan when he pushed it even closer in between my thighs. Damn it! I can feel myself getting turn on by our situation right now.

 _ **"Say the words, Freya."**_ he whispered in my ear. He lets go of my hands but his body is still close to mine. I put my arms around his shoulders and lean in to him.

 _ **"I'd rather die on starvation than have sex with you, Mr. Castle."**_ I flirtatiously said and throw him across the window into the swimming pool with my magic. Before he can do something else, I quickly went upstairs.

As I close the door of my bedroom, I can feel my heart beating fast. Where the hell are you Niklaus and Elijah? I'm in need of saving right now brothers! If this sexual tension between us continues, I would find myself giving in with this devil.

 _ **"You will be begging for me Freya! I would make sure you will!"**_ __Lucien yelled downstairs. I can't help but smile at his outburst. I opened my bedroom door.

 **"Oh boohoo, Lucien!"** I yelled back at him laughing.

Nightfall came, Lucien didn't bother me after our little spat a few hours ago. I went downstairs to find Lucien nowhere to be found. I guess the lunatic decided to have a night off. I miss New Orleans. I miss my family. I don't have any updates regarding the events there. Lucien never talks about it but I know that he is planning something or rather already terrorizing my family. I tried several times to escape but the whole house is magically protected of course special thanks to Lucien's back up of ancestor of witches. Since I can't go out of this house and Lucien is busy elsewhere might as well enjoy the house to myself.

I quickly changed into a two-piece swimsuit then dive into the pool. The water is relaxing and the stars is quite a view here. Thinking about how my life would be without this supernatural beings and stuff. I would just a normal girl doing normal things maybe Lucien and I would be a cute couple. I can't help but smile at the thought of it. Maybe I should take this chance to get to know him after all we are stuck with each other right now. My thoughts we cut short when I felt hand wrap around my waist. I didn't have the will to take it off, I guess I'm enjoying it. I put my hands on his hands and enjoy the feeling of his body close to mine. If anyone could see us they would thought we are a couple hugging each other in the middle of a swimming pool.

 _ **"Lucien."**_ I said as I break the silence between us. He hugged me even tighter. Why is he like this?

 _ **"Please Freya. Let's just stay like this for little longer."**_ he whispered. All of a sudden, I feel his emotions crashing on me. The feeling of loneliness and love? This Lucien is different from what I encountered a few hours ago.

 _ **"I guess you sensed my emotions. Emotions that are for the weak."**_ he added. I quickly turn around to face him. I caressed him cheeks and he just closed his eyes.

 _ **"Its not a weakness, Lucien. Its normal for people to feel that. "**_ I said still caressing his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

 _ **"Do I look like I'm normal to you, Freya? I'm an upgraded original vampire! Love makes a vampire weak."**_ __he firmly replied letting go of me and swimming across the pool.

 _ **"Vampire or not love is not a weakness. Every vampire even my brothers feels that. You can't control love, Lucien."**_ I yelled at him

 _ **"So maybe that's the reason you fell in love with someone like me huh? Because you can't control love!"**_ he said as he vampire speed in front of me again.

 _ **"No matter what I say you always have a comment about it so believe what you want to believe."**_ I said but he gripped on my arm.

 _ **"Answer me Freya! I had enough of this games!"**_ he yelled at me. I can see his fangs and veins slowly showing from the anger he is feeling right now.

 _ **"Yes! I love you Lucien! Your stupid charms and flirtatious comments had me head over heels for you! You don't know a thing I've been through for loving someone like you!"**_ I yelled back at him. He just stared at me shocked at my outburst. I quickly swim back to the stairs of the pool. I grab my towel and went inside the house leaving Lucien in the middle of the pool.

I slammed the door of my bedroom and started crying. I don't know what to feel right now. I just wanted to cry and cry until the tears ran out. My heart is crushed into million pieces right now. He doesn't feel the same way. He will never feel the same way for me. I'm just a plaything for him.

After crying for who knows how long, I compose myself and changed my clothing.

I felt asleep with a heavy heart that night.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Elijah's POV**  
Its been a week since Lucien kidnapped our sister, Freya. We never stopped looking for her. Vincent try to use a locator spell but it always fails. It seems that Lucien really did everything he can to hide Freya from us. Speaking of the lunatic, he won't stop terrorizing and threatening us. We even bargain ourselves for Freya but he just won't let our sister go. 

_**"We can follow Lucien perhaps we can find where Freya is."**_ __Hayley suggested  
 _ **"We already tried that and in the end we lost him."**_ __I explained to Hayley. She just sighed.  
 _ **"Lucien is being guarded by the ancestors. Of course that includes Freya who is linked to him. Anything happens to Freya also happens to Lucien."**_ __Vincent explained  
 _ **"I hate being useless here! Freya is also my family I just can't stand here and do nothing."**_ Hayley rant as she stand up from the sofa.  
 _ **"Like always, I would have to do something reckless in order to bring back Freya."**_ __Niklaus said walking out of the room.  
 _ **"I just hope that Lucien didn't do something to Freya or I swear to god I would hang him upside down and skin him alive."**_ __Hayley rant even more.

I just hope that whatever Niklaus would do it would benefit us especially Freya. Being away with Lucien doesn't help her especially with the growing attraction she have for him.

 _ **"Elijah, we have serious problem right now."**_ __Marcel said entering the room.  
 _ **"What is it now?"**_ __I asked him  
 _ **"Aurora escaped. I don't know how but when I went to her cell she's gone."**_ __He replied.  
 _ **"Oh goodness! Now we have Aurora to mind about!"**_ __Hayley yelled.

This is not good. We have to find a way to save Freya and kill both Aurora and Lucien as soon as possible before we end up all dead. 

**Lucien's POV**  
After Freya's confession awhile ago, I can't sleep and keep on thinking about what she just said to me. Freya Mikaelson loves me! I was certainly stunned with that revelation. I can feel her emotions but I didn't think that it would be like this. When she said those words I felt all of her emotions crashing on me like a tidal wave. Anger, hatred, loneliness and love all at the same time. I heard her crying upstairs but I can't find myself moving maybe because my mind is still processing everything she said.

I do feel attracted to her but I just don't know whether this is love or just lust for her. Damn it! My mind is clouded by her. I guess I really moved on to Aurora. Speaking of Aurora, I met with her before the "revelation" scene with Freya. 

_Flashback_  
 _"Glad you came, Lucien. So what's our next plan?" She happily said taking a sip on her drink. She just escaped from Freya's spell and immediately contacted me._  
 _"There is no plan for now, Aurora. I would working by myself." I bitterly replied at her. She seem confused at my statement._  
 _"What do you mean? We are team you said so yourself Lucien." she said_  
 _"You used me against your own revenge to Niklaus. You never did love me Aurora. I was so stupid to think that you did actually care and love me but instead you used me as a way for your own plan to work." I explained. She was shocked but then she smiled._  
 _"Yes, I did used you. You were so drawn to me and I used that as my advantage. Its just the way it is Lucien." she said smiling at me as she stand up_  
 _"By the way, regard me with your new lover, Freya. She is really did a number on me and I would definetely make sure that I would return the favor." she added. As soon as she finished her statement, I pinned her against the wall._  
 _"Don't you dare lay a finger on her, Aurora! You would be facing me if you do." I firmly stated._  
 _"Whatever you say Lucien. Be sure to guard your emotions, love. Freya Mikaelson is not just an ordinary witch she is just like her brothers. Manipulative. Bye!" she said walking out of the bar_

 _End of flashback_

Freya may be a Mikaelson but she is much different from her brother in some ways. I know that she told me the truth about her feelings but I just can't reciprocate that for now. Although, I want her safe and I will kill anyone who will harm her. Let's say confuse as of the moment. For now, I need to focus on my plan for her brothers and no more distractions. 

I just hope I can manage not to be distracted by the little witch living with me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Freya's POV**

Three days passed...

Avoiding Lucien is the hardest thing I would do probably because of the fact that we actually live under the same roof. Much to my satisfaction, he is also doing the same thing to me. I guess he is too busy planning the destruction of my brothers. Although we are practically avoiding contact with each other I can't help but notice how he still takes care of me. I'm his prisoner after all I deserved to be taken care of. What annoyed me the most is the vampires lurking around the house to guard me 24/7. I have to talk to Lucien about this stupid guards.

I went to his office where he always stays when he is around. I didn't bother to knock because he probably heard me before I can open the door. I saw him reading a book.

 ** _"I know we are not in the "talking terms" now but the stupid guards needs to go or I will throw each one of them myself"_** I said crossing my arms around my chest. He put down his book and looked at me. He is serious and it creeps me out.  
 ** _"The guards are for your protection. They will stay and you will just have to live with having them around the house."_** He seriously said. Woah! Who am I talking to right now? Is this really Lucien Castle?  
 ** _"I don't need protection. As you can see, I have been held captive by yours truly for almost two weeks now! I can't even go outside the gate. So I don't need them."_** I explained. I can feeling my annoyance is increasing. Lucien stand up and in a flash was in front of me.  
 ** _"The answer is still a no. I guess this ends our conversation."_** He said. Damn it. He is so serious and I don't like it. I want my cocky and playful Lucien back. I guess this is my karma for avoiding him for 3 days.  
 ** _"What's wrong with you? You are not the Lucien I know."_** I asked gripping on his left arm.  
 ** _"Nothing's wrong with me. You are the one who avoided me for three consecutive days like I have some kind of disease! For crying out loud Freya! I didn't do anything to you. I didn't expect you to confess your love for me three days ago. You can't expect me to say something back after your outburst. I have plenty of things to do Freya and falling in love is not on that list!"_** He rant. I stood there like a frozen statue looking at him and absorbing what he just said.  
 ** _"You're right. I expected that you would say you feel the same way but I guess I was wrong. I guess falling in love with you is also a wrong and stupid thing to do. I mean I'm just a bait nothing more, nothing less. Just like you said before, love is for the weak therefore I am weak. I'm sorry for being weak Lucien. Its just part of being human I guess."_** I said as tears are running down my face. I quickly went out of his office and run towards the balcony.

Tears keep on falling on my cheeks and I can't seem to make them stop. I just stare up the sky and watch as the stars shine brightly in heaven above. It hurts to hear him say those words. Like I'm literally breaking in half. I can never be enough for him. I can never be Aurora. 

I'm weak because of him.

Loving him made me weak. 

And I'm tired of being weak for him.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Third person's POV**  
She keeps running and running until she found the highway. Luckily, a car stopped in front of her.

 ** _"Sir, I need a ride back to New Orleans. Please help me."_** she begged the man in the car.

The man agreed to give her a ride back to New Orleans. She felt asleep after her long run in the woods. After a few hours, the man woke her up to tell her that they are already in New Orleans. She thanked him and tries to pay but he didn't accept and just smiled at her. She immediately went inside the compound.

 ** _"Freya! Oh god! What happened to you?"_** Hayley exclaimed and hugged her immediately. She hugged back and smiled to herself. She missed them so much. Elijah then hugged her sister.  
 ** _"Long story short. Lucien kidnapped me then I escaped."_** I said.  
 ** _"How did you escaped sister?"_** Elijah asked  
 ** _"I channeled Lucien to put down the barrier in the house. It really did consumed my strength but I still managed to escape from there. "_** Freya explained  
 ** _"You better clean yourself up and rest, Freya."_** Hayley said.

Freya nodded then went upstairs. She missed the smell of her room. Her clothes and everything in it. She quickly showered then lay down on her bed and fell asleep. 

**Lucien's POV**  
I woke up to find the house empty. Freya channeled me to break the barrier and now she escaped! I saw the vampires guarding her already returning. I went downstairs and confront them.

 ** _"Where is she?!"_** I yelled at them.  
 ** _"She escaped. She masked her scent so we couldn't track her down."_** one vampire explained. That answer made my blood boil with anger!  
 ** _"You let the witch got away you morons! You are of no use to me now."_** I said as I dettached each of their hearts from their chest.

You may have escaped Freya but I will make sure that I will get you back. I will kill anyone who will stand in my way especially your brothers.

I quickly went inside my car and drive back to New Orleans. I know she will be there. I will have you back Freya. 

**Freya's POV**  
Its already nightfall when I woke up. I can feel my whole body sore from all the magic I just released and the running I did in the woods. I've been away from my family for a month. I missed them so much. I guess they missed me too.

After my outburst that night, I didn't come out of my room and planned my escape. Until I decided to go for it today. Everything went as I planned. I know that Lucien would find me here but I won't be weak anymore. He broke me. 

Now its my time to break him piece by piece.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Freya's POV**

Nothing much has changed since the last time I've been here in the compound. Still the same Mikaelson compound. Two days passed still no sign of Lucien. Maybe he is planning something big for us. Well, news spread fast that I'm already here in the compound so a mini celebration took place for my so called "safe return" organized by Hayley of course. So here I am celebrating with family and friends. Daniel is also here to celebrate with us. He hugged me immediately after he saw me walking down the stairs.

 ** _"Oh thank god you're safe, Freya. I'm sorry for not protecting you from him. I promise I won't let him come near you again."_** he said hugging me tightly. I laughed at him and pushed him.

 ** _"No need for apologies, Daniel. Been there, done that. We are celebrating for my "safe return" so cheer up."_** I said smiling at him. He smiled back at me.

The party lasted until dawn. Apparently, Daniel and I are the only ones left in the compound while everybody decided to go somewhere else. Daniel and I are now in the balcony looking at the streets of New Orleans.

 ** _"What happened to you Freya? Did he hurt you?"_** Daniel asked with concern.

 ** _"No. He didn't hurt me physically. He just broke my heart, Daniel."_** I said looking at him with sad eyes.

 ** _"He loves someone else?"_** He asked again. I just nodded and looking away from him. He grabbed my hand and pull me closer to him.

 ** _"Why can't you just love me instead, Frey? Just like before any of these happened."_** he sincerely said looking into my eyes. He is still holding my hand then he intertwined it.

 ** _"You know why."_** I simply replied at him. He lets go of my hand and pull his hair out of frustration. He always does that when things don't go his way.

 ** _"He is not worth it, Freya."_** he replied walking again towards me. Daniel hold my hands and looked at me with pure adoration and love. The look I wanted Lucien to give me but he can't.

 ** _"I know."_** I said. He lean his face closer to mine. Our faces is only an inch apart and I can already smell his breathe.

Do I want to kiss him? Few more and our lips would met but we heard a loud growl downstairs that made us pull from the closeness.

 ** _"You stay here. I'll check who might that be."_** I said and he just nodded as a response. Phew! Good thing that didn't happen or I would definitely feel bad about it. As I come close downstairs, I heard more groans and growls that made me walked faster. What I saw shocked me. I saw the Strix members piled up like a trash on the entrance of the compound.

 ** _"You are just like her Freya."_** a voice said appearing from the shadows. Its Lucien. He has blood on his hands. He killed them but why?

 ** _"I don't know what you are talking about."_** I defended

 ** _"I saw you and that mutt on the balcony. You think I didn't know what you are doing for the past two days since you escaped."_** he explained. He saw us! He must have thinking that I'm like Aurora. His past love who betrayed him for revenge against Nik.

 ** _"I'm not. I didn't kissed him. Besides, why do you care who I kiss and hang out with? You are not my boyfriend or anything for that matter."_** I said crossing my arms around my chest.

 ** _"Maybe you should tell your mutt friend the same thing. What a pathetic fool he is. Thinking you would love him."_** he said smirking

 ** _"I'm a fool as well. Loving someone who can't love me back. Tragic story isn't?"_** I said to him. Then he pulled me against him and just like that he kissed me!

Lucien is kissing me! I can't help myself responding to his kiss.I put my arms around his neck and I felt him pulled me closer to his body. His hands are around my waist locking me close to his body. He bit my lip that caused me to open my mouth and he took that chance to insert his tongue inside. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and obviously he won. We continued kissing until a coughed brought us back to reality.

 ** _"I guess I should go, Freya. Be careful."_** he said walking pass us. Lucien is still holding my waist. I also notice my arms are still around his neck.

 ** _"I told you she is mine. Mine alone! Don't ever touch her again, mutt."_** Lucien said with full of authority. Daniel just vanished in front of us.

 ** _"Now, where are we?"_** he said smirking at me. I didn't have the time to object, he kissed me again. So much for being tough Freya. One kiss and you melt again into his arms. I just found myself responding to his kiss. He quickly pinned me against the wall. Since he can't enter the compound, we are now making out just outside the barrier.

 ** _"Oh love, we can't continue this here."_** he said kissing my neck. I keep on biting my lips to prevent my moans from escaping. This is not what breaking him to pieces looks like Freya I thought to myself. Damn it! I can't take it anymore!

 ** _"I want you, Lucien. Pleasure me."_** I seductively said. As soon as I said that, the veins on his eyes and his fangs starting to show. I can see the lust in his eyes.

He immediately vamp speed us to his penthouse. We went straight to his bedroom then he tore my clothes apart leaving me in only my underwear. I used my magic to tore his clothes also leaving him in his boxers. He throw me in the bed and quickly hover above me. He lean into my ear.

 ** _" I would pleasure you in every way possible, love"_** he seductively whispered. I just moan as my response to him.

He kissed me aggressively on my lips and I pulled his hair as he shifted from my lips to my neck. His right hand grab my left breast which made me moan. He tore my bra apart and attacked my breast.

 ** _"Ohhh Lucien."_** I moan loudly. He just groan as a reply. My body is in ecstasy right now. His mouth continues licking and sucking my nipples. I can already feel my core getting wet every time Lucien touches me.

His left hand is already inside my panties. His middle finger feel the wetness of my core which made me moan in ecstasy. He stopped licking my breast and lean in my ear.

 ** _"You are so wet for me, love. I love how your body responds to mine."_** he seductively said and inserted his finger inside me.

 ** _"Ahhhh!"_** I yelled feeling his middle finger inside me. Its been a long time since I had sex with anyone.

 ** _"So tight, my love."_** he said and starting pulling his finger in and out of me. I keep on moaning and he groans in response. He then added another finger which made me more crazy. I can feel myself close to orgasm.

 ** _"I'm close, Lucien. Mmmmm"_** I said as I felt my orgasm continuously flow down there.

He then quickly removed his boxers and my jaw literally drop on how big he is. Is that gonna fight inside me? He just laughed at my reaction and positioned himself between my legs.

 ** _"Ready love?"_** he asked smirking

 ** _"Yes."_** I replied as I felt his manhood enter me. I gripped on his back as he slowly started to pump in and out of me.

 ** _"Don't tease me Lucien. Faster."_** I said and he gladly obeyed. He pumped faster and faster.

 ** _"Mmmmmm Lucien. Hard..Harder."_** I moaned. He always obeyed my demand. I can hear his moans and groans. I can feel my orgasm again.

 ** _"I'm close. Arghhhh"_** I groaned. I gripped on his back as he pumped faster. I can see his veins and fangs showing. I lean my neck into my right to enable him to access my neck. He then bite me and I felt the rush feeling of pleasure as he continues to feed on me. After a few minutes, he released my neck and I felt my orgasm release as well.

 ** _"Lucien!"_** I yelled as I felt my walls tighten around his manhood as I release. I scratch his back due to the pleasure I felt.

 ** _"_** **Argh Freya!"** he yelled as he released inside me.

After a few minutes, he removed himself from me and lay beside me. He then spoon me and snuggled his head on my neck then cover us with the comforter. We laid there in silence until he decided to break it.

 ** _"I love you"_** he whispered in my ear. I quickly turn around and look him in the eyes. Am I dreaming? Or did Lucien just said I love you to me? Shock is evident in my face.

 ** _"Are you really Lucien Castle?"_** I said poking his cheek. He stopped my finger from poking his cheek and smiled at me. I mean genuine smile. What the hell is happening?

 ** _"Of course its me. I know its hard to believe but I do love you. Maybe I realized it when you escaped and left me. I know I was stupid to say those words to you before but I'm not sure of what I truly feel for you. Right now, I'm sure that I am in love with you, Freya Mikaelson."_** he explained smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed him on his lips.

 ** _"I love you too, Lucien Castle."_** I replied to him as I snuggled even closer to him.

I don't know what to feel right now. Lucien admitted his feelings for me. He loves me and we finally do it. Right now, I want to savor the moment and think of the consequences of my actions tomorrow. I'm finally in the arms of the man I love.

His mine and I'm his officially.


	15. Chapter 14

**Freya's POV**

Waking up with the man you love beside you is entirely a good thing to start anyone's morning. I woke up feeling his arms around my waist. I turn around and saw him sleeping soundly like he is not a vampire, not an upgraded original but a normal man. I can hear his soft snores as I trace his face with my finger. His nose, his eyes, his ears and his lips are perfect. How I wish we could stay like this forever and forget everything but I know we can't, he can't. He loves me and I love him back but love can't give us the solution we wanted for the current situation we are both in.

I stopped tracing his face and remove his arms around his waist. I silently stand up from his bed and collect my clothes from the floor. As I finish putting my clothes back on, I glanced back at Lucien then left his penthouse.

As I walk around the streets of New Orleans, someone grabbed me and pinned me against the nearest wall. Its Daniel. 

_**"Where have you been? I've been calling you nonstop last night but you didn't answer any of calls."**_ He explained

 _ **"Its none of your business, Daniel."**_ I said

 _ **"Your brothers were asking about you a while ago. I told them that you spent the night at my house. I just wanted to know where the hell have you been after I saw you kissing Lucien last night."**_

 _ **"I was with him last night. He loves me Daniel. He told me last night. And thank you for telling that to my brothers."**_ I replied.

 _ **"You had sex with him didn't you? How can you be stupid Freya?! He may be using you yet again for his plans against your brothers."**_ He yelled at me

 _ **"I don't want to talk about it, Daniel."**_ I said walking away from him. 

As I enter the compound, I saw my brothers, Vincent and Hayley talking about something. They immediately stopped talking and looked at me. 

_**"Look who decided to come home! Sister! Come on and let's talk about the destruction of Lucien and Aurora from the face of the earth."**_ Niklaus said. Don't tell me that the spell is done?

 _ **"Vincent finally found a spell that could reverse the serum that Aurora and Lucien consume."**_ Hayley explained. Shocked was evident in my face. Oh god this is not good.

 _ **"You seem shocked,sister. Is there something wrong?"**_ Elijah asked analyzing me like a hawk.

 _ **"No, there is nothing wrong. I'm absolutely ecstatic with the news."**_ I explained. Elijah doesn't seem to buy my explanation.

 _ **"If you are worried about the link between you and Lucien then don't be. Vincent is still researching on how to unlink you and the bastard."**_ Niklaus explained further to me. I can't take this conversation. I need to think first.

 _ **"I need to freshen up. Hayley, maybe you could explain it further later."**_ I said walking up the stairs

 _ **"Yeah sure."**_ I hear Hayley yelled downstairs 

As I closed the door of my room, I removed my clothes and took a night hot bath. I thought about the sudden news about the plan to kill Lucien and Aurora. I'm fine in killing Aurora but Lucien is the problem. With the events that happened last night, I can't help but feel confused on who will I protect and save. My thoughts were cut off when I heard my phone ringing. I wash myself and cover my body with the towel. I grabbed the phone on the bed and answered it. 

_**"Hello?"**_ I answered

 _ **"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry. I just need to go home early. "**_ I whispered. I heard him sigh in the other line.

 _ **"Why are you even whispering, Freya? Are you really that scared that Nik and Elijah would found out about what happened?"**_ He seriously asked. Now its my turn to sigh

 _ **"You know how will they react with it. I just don't know if this would work. I mean you despise them and vice versa. We can't just meet up like secret lovers in a random street here in New Orleans. They have eyes everywhere."**_ I explained to him. Still lowering my voice to avoid attention from my brothers downstairs.

 _ **"You will always choose them over everything do you Freya?! Always and forever with your damn family!"**_ He yelled on the other line

 _ **"Lucien, I love you but.."**_ he cut me off

 _ **"Do what you want Freya and I will do what I want. Remember this, I would never ever hurt you but I would still kill your brothers especially Niklaus. I'm sorry, love. You love a monster."**_ He said and ended the call. 

This situation is much more complicated that I thought.


	16. Chapter 15

Elijah's POV

I noticed something different from Freya the moment she entered the compound. When Niklaus told her about the spell that Vincent discovered, she seem shocked and frantic about it. She must be hiding something. I know its none of my business to interfere with her life but something is not right about her and as a brother I must know what's troubling my sister.

Hayley's POV

I know that Elijah noticed something different about Freya and I did notice it too. Perhaps I should talk to her about it later. After feeding Hope, I gently lay her down in her crib. I looked at my sleeping daughter and realized everything that is happening is just the beginning to the never-ending danger of my daughter to this world.

 _"Oh my sweetheart, you would soon realize that being a special is also dangerous. I do hope you can be strong to face it all in the future."_ I said kissing her forehead and walk out of her room. I went to Freya's room and knock on the door.

 _"Freya? Can we talk?"_ I said. Just then the door opens to reveal Freya. She opens the door wider so I can enter her room. Her room was a mess. I can see scattered grimoire books everywhere and candles.

 _"Sorry for the mess. I was just reading my grimoires. So what do you want to talk about?"_ she explained collecting the scattered grimoires and candles. She placed it on her bookshelf and looked at me.

 _"You seem distress awhile ago. I mean Elijah also noticed it."_ I babbled sitting down on the edge of her bed.

 _"I'm fine, Hayley. You know that waking up that early is really not my thing. Elijah is being paranoid. He also noticed things."_ She explained. I've known Freya for awhile now but I can detect that she really is hiding something.

 _"I know something is up. You can trust me Freya. Elijah and Klaus won't know about it, I promise."_ I said holding her hands. She smiled at me.

 _"Its nothing really, Hayley. I'm fine."_ She said smiling. Well, I guess I couldn't push it out of her.

 _"Okay. If you need anything or you need to talk to someone, just call me okay? We're family, Freya. Family doesn't keep secrets from each other."_ I said. Okay, I intentionally said the last part to push it on her but she just smiled at me.

I walked out of her room and decided to go to Elijah's room. If Freya can't talk to me maybe Elijah would make her talk. I knocked on Elijah's door after a few minutes he open it.

 _"Hayley, is there something wrong?"_ he asked opening his bedroom door wider so I welcome myself in. I crossed my arms around my chest and faced him.

 _"Its not me, Elijah. Its Freya. She a bit off today like something is bothering her. I'm just worried about her. I mean she has been through a lot this past few months and no one dared to talk to her. I tried but she won't let me."_ I explained to Elijah.

 _"I know, Hayley. Then I will talk to her instead."_ He said walking out of his bedroom.

I went back to Hope's room as I wait for the result of Elijah's "talk" with Freya.

Freya's POV

After Hayley left my room, I decided to sit down on the balcony. Then a few minutes passed, I heard a knock on my door.

 _"Sister, its me."_ Elijah said on the other side of the door. I just sighed. Here we go again with the lies.

 _"Come in."_ I said. Elijah opened the door and walk inside my room. I cross my arms around my chest and lean on the door of the balcony.

 _"I'm guessing you are here to talk to me as well. You and Hayley are such a power couple when it comes to instinct don't you think? Or maybe both of you are turning paranoid just like Niklaus."_ I bluntly said to him. I guess he was taken back with the statements I just said to him.

 _"We are just concern, Freya."_ He said sitting down on the edge of my bed. I just rolled my eyes.

 _"You know you can't lie to me, Freya. I know something is troubling you."_ He said looking straight into my eyes.

 _"Maybe there is something but I prefer not to share it to anyone. You wouldn't mind your older sister keeping this tiny little thing to herself."_ I said to him.

 _"Alright then. Just so you know we are going to kill him, Freya. You should be ready for it."_ He bluntly said to me.

 _"I am ready Elijah. I do hope you are ready of the outcome of it."_ I said smirking at him.

 _"You can go now, Elijah."_ I added.

I felt him vamp speed back to his room I guess. I admit I was a bitch towards Elijah but I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I have to find a way to save Lucien and stop this war. It would be a suicide mission, I tell you.

I would surely need more than just luck to succeed in my plan for this because if it fails, one of them will die and I don't want that to happen.


	17. Chapter 16

**Lucien's POV**

Damn it! She won't answer my calls and texts! I have been trying to reach Freya for two damn days already! Is she just gonna let everything go between us because of her family? If she don't want to talk then I would pay her a visit instead. I quickly went to the Mikaelson compound. I can see the Strix members are surrounding the compound. I saw a light from Freya's room. I smirked to myself and immediately climbed her balcony. Since I'm not invited in, the balcony is the only way I can observe Freya. I saw her dressing herself up. Damn it! She is the only one who have this effect on me.

 _ **"You shouldn't be here."**_ she said cutting my thoughts. She is already outside the balcony, her arms around her chest.  
 _ **"You've been avoiding me, love. I don't like it. I missed you."**_ I said grabbing her waist. She then put her arms around my neck.  
 _ **"I do miss you too. You know that we are currently in a complicated situation, Lucien."**_ She replied putting her head on my chest.  
 _ **"Then come with me,Freya. I don't want you to get hurt if I execute my plans."**_ I said looking in her eyes. She pushed me away from her.  
 _ **"I can't. They are my family and They mean the most to me."**_ she explained looking away from me. I can feel myself get hurt by her statement.  
 _ **"You have to choose Freya."**_ I said hurt is evident in my voice. She look at me confused.  
 _ **"What the hell are you saying Lucien? You know I can't choose between you and my family. I love you and I love them as well."**_ she explained holding my hands. I remove my hands from her hold.  
 _ **"Please just let me fix this. I beg you Lucien. I don't want to lose anyone especially you. You mean that much to me."**_ she said holding my face close to hers. I closed my eyes and savor the moment. I can't lose her either but I still want my revenge. As I open my eyes, I saw her crying with her eyes close. I wipe her tears and she open her eyes then look at me. Her eyes is like pleading to me to stop but I can't.  
 _ **"I'm so sorry Freya. They need to die."**_ I explained as a tear escape my eyes. I was about to leave when she hugged me from behind.  
 _ **"Don't do this. Please stop."**_ she said still crying. I removed her arma around my waist and vamp speed away. 

I'm sorry Freya. I would do anything not to hurt you in the process of my revenge to your brothers. For now, I need to take my plan into action. 

**Freya's POV**  
After Lucien left, I went inside my bedroom still wiping my tears.

 _ **"Freya."**_ a voice said. I saw Hayley leaning against my door frame smirking at me. 

Oh no. This is not good.


	18. Chapter 17

**Freya's POV**

 _ **"Hayley, let me explain. Its not what it looks like okay?"**_ I babbled walking towards her direction. She closed the door and holds my hand.

 _ **"I'm pretty sure its what it looks like, Freya. It is just unexpected to see you like that with him."**_ She replied

 _ **"To lessen your tense, Klaus and Elijah are not here when you talked with Lucien on the balcony. They went St. James to meet with Marcel."**_ She quickly added. I exhaled deeply when she said that.

 _ **"I'm sorry, Hayley. I know I'm endangering the safety of the family but I tried so hard to resist it but every time I do that it makes me even more in love with him. Added the fact that we were together for a month which made me fall even more."**_ I explained to her holding her hand tightly.

 _ **"Freya, its normal to be in love but Lucien is not the right person to fall for especially now that he wants us killed well except you of course. Elijah and Klaus won't be happy if they found out about this."**_ Hayley replied

 _ **"I can't lose him, Hayley. I also can't lose my brothers. So please, I beg you, don't tell them about this. I would fix it, I promise. Just give me time."**_ I begged Hayley

 _ **"I wasn't planning on it, Freya. I know how it feels to lose someone you love but in your case its very complicated given the fact that you have to choose one in order to for the other one to live. I trust you that you can deal with this. I would even help you, Freya."**_ She replied. I immediately hugged her.

 _ **"Thank you Hayley."**_ I happily said still hugging her. She hugged me back.

 _ **"Just remember Freya, be careful. Elijah is already suspicious about you.**_ She warned me.

 _ **"I will. Thank you again Hayley."**_ I said smiling at her

As Hayley exited my room, I lay down on my bed to somehow relax my thoughts. I need to think fast before any of them move their plans against each other. How can I stop them if they are so eager to end one another? Damn it! I can't think properly because of Lucien! Wait a sec. Lucien is still linked to me which means the plan of my brothers would be hold off and they needed a spell to unlink me first but with the ancestors on the side of Lucien, its impossible. So I guess that somehow solved my other problem. Now for Lucien, I need a good plan for this. He may love and care for me but he would stop at nothing to kill my brothers. Sleep now, think tomorrow, Freya. I thought to myself. I close my eyes and fell asleep right away.

The next morning, I woke up to the noise of furnitures being smashed downstairs. I took my robe and went downstairs to investigate on what the hell is that noise is all about. I saw broken furnitures everywhere, in short, its a huge mess.

 _ **"What the hell is going on? Who did this?"**_ I asked Elijah walking towards him and Hayley. Shock is still evident on Hayley's face but not on Elijah's which mean he know what the hell happened.

 _ **"Niklaus have one of his tantrums this morning. Our dear friend Lucien kidnapped Vincent thus delaying our plans."**_ Elijah explained. Lucien kidnapped Vincent? What the? Hayley looked at me and just shrugged.

 _ **"So where is Nik now? "**_ I asked him. Then all of a sudden, Niklaus appeared looking very stressed and annoyed.

 _ **"Here I am, dear sister. Apparently, Lucien called and demand to exchange you for Vincent ."**_ Nik explained looking at me.

 _ **"What did you say to him, Klaus? "**_ Hayley inquired crossing her arms around her chest.

 _ **"Well, the obvious of course! I accepted it. Simple as that."**_ he casually replied at Hayley. Elijah and Hayley looked at him shocked at his news. I throw him across the room using my magic and pinned him against the wall.

 _ **"Do I look like some meat that you could sell to anyone whom you like? I'm your sister for god's sake!"**_ I shouted walking towards him. He keeps on resisting but he can't. Sorry brother, I'm powerful and you have to deal with it.

 _ **"Freya, would you mind putting our imbecile brother down so we could talk to him in a gentle manner?"**_ Elijah asked me patting my shoulder. I put Nik down in a harsh way then followed Elijah on the kitchen. Few seconds later, Nik followed sitting in the opposite stool of me.

 _ **"Now. Explain."**_ I demanded from him.

 _ **"Vincent is an asset on our plan, sister. We need him to complete the spell. Besides, you could handle Lucien well. What's another week for you to be with him. "**_ he said smirking.

 _ **"Or maybe you could just shoot me then problem solved! Isn't that a much good idea? Don't you think brother?"**_ I sarcastically said.

 _ **"Enough you two! You are not helping in solving the situation. We have to think of a way to get Vincent back without bargaining Freya in return. So instead of bickering, why don't you think of a way."**_ Elijah said walking out of the kitchen. I looked at Nik and rolled my eyes. He too vamp speed out of the kitchen.

 _ **"Stupid vampire abilities."**_ I whispered standing from the stool.

I decided to prepare myself a breakfast because apparently morning argue with my brothers is not a good breakfast meal.

 **"Hey!"** Hayley greeted entering the kitchen with Hope. She placed Hope on her high chair then faced me.

 _ **"I heard what you talked about. So what's the plan?"**_ she asked

 _ **"We need Vincent to complete the spell. Although I doubt that he could do it especially when the ancestors are on Lucien's side. They are thinking of a way to get him."**_ I explained to Hayley finishing off my breakfast.

 _ **"I don't know what your plan is but you need to think fast because if they succeed in unlinking you to Lucien then they would go and kill him with the spell."**_ she whispered.

 _ **"I already have an idea, Hayley. I need your help with it."**_ I said

 _ **"Then I'm in."**_ she replied smiling

I explained to her my plan at first she find it suicidal but I told her its the only way to stop this madness. I really wish it would go as I plan it. If it doesn't work then it would cause my life and also Lucien's.


	19. Chapter 18

**Lucien's POV**

Kidnapping Vincent was the only way for me to get Freya back and delay the plan they have for me. I know they are preparing a spell that could reverse the spell in the serum. How did I know it? Well its simple actually, I have been monitoring Vincent and Davina's move for the past month. Since I know that the Mikaelson's will use them as a defense against me that includes my sweet Freya. I have assigned some of my men to observe and follow them for the time being. And until now they don't have any idea that I already know what they are planning to do. 

_**"They would not exchange their own sister for me."**_ Vincent said

 _ **"Not really. Niklaus already agreed on exchanging you for her. Besides, I presume you are far more valuable than her to them."**_ I replied walking towards him

 _ **"I also presume that Freya is very valuable to you. Doing all of this just to have her."**_ He stated

 _ **"Isn't obvious? She is linked to me and if something happens to her, I would die too. Consider that I value things that are capable on protecting my life."**_ I stated drinking the bourbon on my hand

 _ **"Is that really the only reason? Or there is so much more to it?"**_ Vincent curiously inquired. Okay. That's it.

 _ **"You ask too much, Vincent. Maybe I should kill you instead and get Freya back by force if I have to. I mean I can kill them with just a bite."**_ I said gripping his neck tightly

 _ **"Freya would hate you if you kill me."**_ He hoarsely said. I removed my grip on his neck and walk out of the room. 

He's right. Freya would hate me if something happens to him or to anyone she cares about especially her brothers. I'm confused as hell to what am I going to do. Right now, I have to get her back to be sure she is safe when I execute my plan. My heart was broken before and I don't want it to happen again. 

**Freya's POV**

 _ **"Freya. Are you sure this would work? I mean you told me he wouldn't listen to you what more now?"**_ Hayley worriedly said. Apparently, my brothers are talking to Davina about the spell in case something unexpected happens.

 _ **"Its the only way. I know that Elijah is planning to go against Niklaus' plan to exchange me. This is my last chance to talk some sense to his mind. Just trust me okay? I would be perfectly fine."**_ I explained to her. Hayley still seems to be hesistant on my plan but its now or never.

 _ **"Fine. Just try to be back in whole okay? I don't trust Lucien enough not to harm you."**_ Hayley said smiling at me

 _ **"Of course. Just try to distract them and delay the plans for the spell okay? I need time for this."**_ I explained.

 _ **"Wish us luck. We both need it."**_ Hayley said laughing.

Nightfall came, we are now waiting for Lucien in an abandoned warehouse just few miles the main city of New Orleans.

 _ **"Where the hell is that bastard?"**_ Niklaus impatiently said. I just rolled my eyes and continue to wait.

 _ **"Good evening dear friends! Sorry for the delay. Vincent tried to escape but no harm done to your witchy friend here."**_ Lucien said appearing from the shadows. He looked at me and I can't figure out what thinking.

 _ **"Why do you want Freya for? I'm just intrigued that you are quite fond of having Freya around you. I'm guessing her company is to your liking."**_ Elijah curiously stated. Lucien just smirked.

 _ **"Let's just say that your sister is valuable than you think she is to me. Unlike you, I keep what's valuable to my side rather than giving them away."**_ he explained. Is he implying something on Elijah? You and your stupid mouth Lucien.

 _ **"My sister is capable of handling herself for awhile. Since you the two of you are linked, you can't kill her which assures us that she will be safe."**_ Elijah said

 _ **"Maybe or not. Just give me Freya and you can have your witchy friend here."**_ he stated

 _ **"Let them walk at the same time."**_ Nik said 

I started walking towards Lucien and Vincent walks towards my brothers. Lucien give me his hand but before I could take it, Marcel carried me away from the warehouse. I quickly get off him and slapped him in the face.

 _ **"What the hell is that for, Freya?"**_ He shouted at me.

 _ **"Why did you do that?!"**_ I yelled at him.

 _ **"Elijah told me to escape you from the scene. They are already proceeding with the spell."**_ He explained. My eyes went wide when he said that. No it can't be.

Then all of a sudden, I felt my mark burning and I can't breathe. They are starting with the spell. Damn it!

 _ **"Freya, what's happening? I thought they already unlinked you?"**_ Marcel worriedly said. I throw up blood and my breathe is already shallow.

 _ **"Let me go back in there. If they kill him, I would die with him."**_ I weakly said. He nodded and vamp speed us back to the warehouse.

I saw Lucien already on the floor crying in pain as Davina and Vincent perform the spell. Marcel let me go and I weakly stand in front of Lucien.

 _ **"Stop! You can't kill him."**_ I said defending Lucien. Then I felt the pain again. I throw up blood once again and collapsed on the floor.

 _ **"Freya!"**_ Lucien said but he can't come towards me. I heard him groan in pain. I'm slowly closing my eyes.

 _ **"Stop! Freya look at me please. Stay awake sister."**_ Elijah worriedly said. He keeps in shaking me so thay I can stay awake.

 _ **"How could you? You are willing to sacrifice me just to kill Lucien. "**_ I sadly said

 _ **"I thought they already unlinked you, sister. Please stay awake!"**_ He pleadingly said to me

Divina and Vincent won't stop chanting thus making the pain more unbearable. Niklaus as well as Hayley tried to stop them but they cast a boundary spell for them. I looked at Lucien and looked at me too. 

_**"I love you."**_ I mouthed to him. Tears are running down my eyes. I saw him crying as well. My plan is ruined and so are we. Then I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Lucien's cries.


	20. Chapter 19

**Lucien's POV**

You would literally know what pain feels like when you watch the one you love the most slowly dying and suffering in front of you. Seeing her in pain made me angrier towards her family. The ancestors did get me out of the spell but I can't fight because of the link I have with Freya made me weak. Seeing as she has suffered so much pain which I also felt. Good thing, She is still alive because I can still hear her faint heartbeat which gave me hope. While the ancestors are busy punishing that pathetic group of witches as well as Freya's family. I managed to get Freya out of the warehouse and went straight to the new house I purchased. I'm still weak from what happened back there but I still manage to gently put Freya on the bed.

 _ **"I will kill each one of them for hurting you, Freya. I will make them feel the pain they made you feel. And I will make sure to do it as soon as possible."**_ I said while stroking her hair. I kissed the top of her head and walk out of the room. I went to my room which is just across Freya's room and went straight to sleep.

 **Freya's POV**

I find myself in a middle of a gorgeous meadow and my clothing is different. Am I dead? Is this heaven or something?

 _ **"Love."**_ a voice called. I turn around to see Lucien smiling and walking towards me. I simply smiled back at him. He look extremely captivating.

 _ **"Am I in hell? I sure do hope not because I've done nothing to deserve to be in hell or maybe someone is much deserving to be there. Someone named Lucien Castle."**_ I playfully asked him. He laughed at me.

 _ **"Nice try mocking me, love. No, you are not dead and you are not in hell. Because a good looking man such as myself would not be in hell."**_ he explained caressing my cheeks. I rolled my eyes at him.

 _ **"Where are we then?"**_ I curiously asked. He intertwined his hands on mine as we stroll around the meadow.

 _ **"You are in a dream I created in your mind, love. You have been asleep for almost two days. That pathetic witches you so called friends drained so much of your energy that you collapsed. Good thing, you didn't die because if you did..."**_ he explained and I cut him off

 _ **"You would die as well. I know that Lucien. I just didn't expect my brothers would do that. I've done everything for them. "**_ I sadly said

 _ **"They don't deserve you, Freya. Just like I said before, you should come with me. You are just too stubborn to listen to me."**_ he firmly stated. I let go of his hand and faced him

 _ **"What do you want me to do huh? Just leave them? I've searched and longed for them for a thousand years, Lucien. You can't blame me to protect them in every way I know."**_ I replied. I can see the anger in his eyes.

 _ **"They freaking betrayed you, Freya! You saw and felt that! For god's sake what kind of proof do you want to let them go?!"**_ he shouted walking away from me

 _ **"Lucien..."**_ I called to him walking towards him. I grabbed his hand and caress it. I can feel him relax with what I'm doing.

 _ **"I'm sorry if I shouted at you. I'm just frustrated, that's all. Please wake up, love. I need you."**_ he pleadingly said kissing my hands.

 _ **"I'm trying. Just try to behave okay? I love you Lucien."**_ I lovingly said to him pressing my forehead with his.

 _ **"I love you too, my little witch."**_ he replied smiling. I kissed him passionately.

Wish we could be this way forever.

 **Lucien's POV**

After I spend time with Freya on her dream, the smile on my face won't disappear. She is literally the angel in my one hell of a life. I look at her sleeping and I can't help but missed her. I need to feel her not just in dreams but in reality. She needs to wake up before I lose my sanity here. I lean closer to her ear.

 _ **"Please wake up, love. I will be waiting for you here."**_ I whispered on her ear. I kissed her forehead and position myself on the couch inside her room.

Her loyalty towards her family is unquestionable but I can't let them hurt her again. I will make sure to kill them if they tried.


	21. Chapter 20

**Freya's POV**

I badly wanted to open my eyes already. Lucien is very much impatient and tried everything to wake me up but it just won't work. So the only communication we have is through the dreams he gave me. As far as I know, Lucien is already executing his plans which started with Cami. Poor Cami, she suffering right now from Lucien's bite again. Since, I'm not there to perform the spell with Vincent. The cure cannot be made which means Cami will die. Its already been 5 days without any progress on my status which makes Lucien moody every single day. Speaking of the devil, I don't know where he is since we fought with each other last night about what he did with Camille. I guess being in this state sucks especially when you can't do anything to save your loved ones.

 **Elijah's POV**

I betrayed and hurt my own sister. Niklaus may deny it but he also feels the same way. When I saw her in that state, I can literally kill myself for hurting the sister that did everything she could to save us from our destruction yet we betrayed her. I even saw when she mouthed to Lucien that she loves him. That is not shocking for me but for Niklaus and the other it was. I guess my sister is officially in love with that lunatic and I think it is reciprocated by Lucien. Now, we have a bigger problem. Lucien bite Camille again and since Freya is with him, Vincent can't do the spell.

 _ **"Brother, we have tried everything. Vincent tried everything on Freya's grimoires."**_ I sadly explained to him. He didn't replied and still looking at Cami, who is now laying on his bed. I saw Vincent, Marcel and Hayley downstairs.

 _ **"Any progress?"**_ Vincent worriedly asked

 _ **"No. It seems that even Hope's blood can't cure Cami. We all just have to wait here."**_ I calmly said to them.

 _ **"Where is Freya when you needed her the most? Damn it! We shouldn't have done that to her. After what happened in the warehouse, Lucien is very much eager to end you."**_ Vincent exclaimed.

 _ **"There is nothing you can do about it, my dear friends."**_ a voice cut in our conversation. We all looked at the entrance of the compound to see Lucien smirking at us. I was about to attacked when Hayley stopped me.

 _ **"Where is my sister?!"**_ I shouted at him showing my fangs and veins at him. He crossed his arms on his chest still wearing his traditional smirk in his face.

 _ **"Your sister is currently in a deep sleep."**_ he seriously said.

 _ **"What do you mean by deep sleep?"**_ Hayley curiously asked Lucien.

 _ **"After your little stunt at the warehouse, Freya's energy was drained which made her collapsed and thanks to you until now she isn't waking up. Happy with the update?"**_ he firmly said. We can see the anger in his eyes when he said the status of our sister.

Lucien was then pinned on the wall. His neck gripped by Niklaus. Then Lucien switched their position and now he is gripping Niklaus neck.

 _ **"What did Camille do to you?"**_ Niklaus said

 _ **"An eye for an eye, Nik. A lover for a lover. You inflicted pain on the woman I love and now I must return the favor."**_ Lucien bitterly replied to Nik. Hayley is still stopping me from interfering.

 _ **"You really are a lovesick fool. Do you really think Aurora would love you if you kill Cami? Nothing will change, Lucien. You would still be the same stable boy that she met."**_ Niklaus said smirking at Lucien. Lucien just laughed at him.

 _ **"You must be joking, Nik. Aurora is not what I am referring to. You must already know by now who I am referring to. She is very close to you."**_ Lucien said smirking back at Niklaus.

I know very well who he is referring to. Hayley tried to restrain me but I moved her aside and attacked Lucien. He got distracted and his grip on Niklaus neck was removed. I punched him in the face and so did Niklaus. After few minutes, Lucien tried to bite Nik good thing Hayley distract him and pulled us inside the barrier.

 _ **"Don't be stupid, Klaus! He will kill you!"**_ Hayley shouted at Nik

 _ **"She's right, Nik. Listen to the mother of your child. Why are you even angry anyway?"**_ he sarcastically asked.

 _ **"Don't you dare touch my sister or else.."**_ I said but he cut me off

 **"Or what Elijah? Do tell me what you would do? Freya wouldn't be happy if any of you killed me since killing me means killing her as well. Being a noble is not anymore your thing, Elijah. You betrayed your own sister who did anything for this stupid family. So basically, you have no right to threaten me because it was I who saved Freya from all of suffer the feelings when someone you love is dead."** he firmly stated and vanished.

Niklaus went back to his room to check on Cami but unfortunately she passed away. Everyone said their goodbyes to her as Niklaus placed her body in a coffin. I patted his shoulder and he looked at me.

 _ **"I know you feel guilty about what happened with Freya, brother. There is so much we could do to save her. Its the least we could do after we almost sacrificed her."**_ I explained at him

 _ **"No. We will save Freya when this war is is a Mikaelson, brother. She should know what to do. Right now, we need to wake Rebekah before Lucien burn her body to ashes."**_ he replied.

I'm sorry Freya. I promise I would find you and bring you back home soon. Right now, our little sister needs our assistance.


	22. Chapter 21

**Lucien's POV**

Watching them grief over Cami made me smile and satisfied of what I've done. They deserve to feel the pain. They deserve to die. One step at a time before I end their pathetic lives for good. For now, Freya needs to wake up or I would lose my sanity for good. As I park my car, I heard something move in the kitchen. I immediately went inside the house and checked the kitchen. I saw Freya eating various foods on the refrigerator.

 _ **"Freya?"**_ I called her. He looked at me.

 _ **"I'm famished."**_ she weakly said. Good thing I have an enhance hearing to hear what she said. I carried her to one of the stools then fixed her mess. I started to cook a proper meal for her since she has been sleeping for 5 consecutive days.

 _ **"What happened to Cami?"**_ she weakly asked. I didn't answer her and continue cooking her meal.

 _ **"Lucien. Answer me!"**_ she hoarsely yelled. I turn off the stove then turn around and looked at her.

 _ **"She's dead, Freya! I killed her and you know what? I loved it. I love watching them suffer!"**_ I shouted back at her. I can see the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to stand up only to fall down on the floor. I tried assisting her but she won't let me.

 _ **"She doesn't deserve to die."**_ she whispered as she started to cry.

 _ **"Neither do you, Freya."**_ I simply said. She looked at me in disbelief.

 _ **"You wanted revenge for that?"**_ she asked still looking at me.

 _ **"Of course! For the love of god Freya! How can you ask me such question? That's how much I love you! I would kill anyone who hurts you. Can't you see that? Or you are just blinded by your love towards your family."**_ I firmly stated. I prepared her food and lay it on the table.

 _ **"I don't want to hear anything about your family. If you so much love them then go and leave me. I had enough pushing myself to you. You are just like Aurora using your advantages against me."**_ I monotonously said without looking at her. She stand up using one of the stool to assist her in doing so.

 _ **"I'm not like her, Lucien. I will never be like her so don't compare me to Aurora because she is a homicidal lunatic bitch!"**_ she shouted at me. I push the plate to her and she looked at it.

 _ **"I don't want to talk anymore. Eat and rest. Goodnight, Freya."**_ I said kissing her forehead. She grabbed my arm and kissed me passionately on my lips. I quickly responded to her kisses. She grabbed my hair which turned me on.

 _ **"Stop, Freya. You need to eat first."**_ I said pushing her. She just continue kissing my neck as her hands roam around my waist. Then she grabbed the bulge on my pants. I moan when she did that. She lean into my ear and whispered.

 _ **"Does Aurora make you feel like this? Only I can turn you on with just my kiss, Lucien. Only I can make pleasure you. So don't you dare compare me to that lunatic bitch."**_ she whispered licking my ear. Damn this woman! She is already weak but she still can seduce me. Then she pushed me and eat the meal I prepared for her. I looked at her and she is smirking.

 _ **"You are such a tease, love."**_ I seductively said walking towards her. She turn around and look at me straight in the eyes.

 _ **"I won't leave you, Lucien even if you are the beast, the devil or whatever they call you. I love you for who you are and what you are.**_ she seriously said. I close the distance between our faces.

 _ **"Then let go, my love"**_ I seductively asked

 _ **"Make me yours again"**_ she replied and kissed me roughly.

She wrap her legs around my waist and continue kissing me roughly. This woman would definitely be the death of me. I vamp speed us inside my room and throw her on the bed. I quickly tore our clothes apart and get on top of her. Let's just say that we really did missed each other very much.

 **Freya's POV**

The next morning, I can feel the soreness of every inch of my body. I sit up and saw blood stains on the pillow, torn clothes everywhere, and destroyed vases on the floor. The room was in a huge mess and I can't believe that we did that. Lucien is still snoring from the other side of the bed. I get out off the bed and went inside the bathroom. My reflection is disgusting. You can literally see that I just had sex.

As I clean myself in the shower, I can't help but think of what would I do to prevent them from killing each other. Both sides are determine to end the other and I can't lose any of them. My thoughts were cut off when I felt someone hugged me from behind.

 _ **"What are you thinking,love?"**_ he asked kissing my neck which made me moan. I turn around and hugged him

 _ **"You."**_ I simply replied.

 _ **"I know you are torn between me and your siblings, Freya. When the time comes, you need to choose between us. I know for the fact that you would still choose them. Always and forever right?"**_ he sadly said caressing my hair under the shower.

 _ **"I can't. I love you, Lucien"**_ I sadly replied hugging him tightly.

 _ **"And I love you too. I won't let you go, my love. If it means that I have to die for you then I will do it."**_ he said. I started to cry hard on his shoulder.

 **"Don't say that. You and I will be together in the end. I promise."** I stated

 _ **"Don't promise anything you can't keep, love."**_ he bitterly replied.

I guess he knows what's bound to happen if the war started. Although I will try best to keep my promise to be with him after all of this end. However, being torn between him and my family is complicating my thoughts and feelings. In the end, I still have to choose.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hayley's POV**

After Cami died, the whole compound is like a deserted place now. Klaus have been staying in his art room for almost 2 days while Elijah is still trying everything to find Freya. Everyone is affected by her death added the fact that Freya is also taken. I heard Elijah entered the compound so I put Hope back in her crib and went downstairs. As I descend the stairs, I saw Elijah drinking bourbon wearing his usually emotionless face.

 _ **"Based on your face, I assume you didn't find her."**_ I casually said walking towards him

 _ **"That imbecile must have cloaked her."**_ Elijah replied

 _ **"Lucien learned from the best I guess. Speaking of the creator himself, does he even care about the whereabouts of his sister?" I**_ inquired. Elijah was about to answer me when someone cut in.

 _ **"Of course. What kind of brother do you think of me, Hayley?"**_ Klaus sarcastically said walking towards us.

 _ **"A kind of brother who is insensitive enough to sacrifice his own sister for the welfare of himself. Did I got the right description or should I add more?"**_ I sarcastically replied. I can see from his expression that I hit a nerve.

 _ **"Stop! Both of you! This is not helping our cause. Vincent updated me that he is still working on the spell to unlink Freya from Lucien."**_ Elijah said

 _ **"Perhaps he didn't clearly explained to you brother that he lacks the main ingredient for the spell."**_ Klaus said

 _ **"And what is that?"**_ I impatiently asked crossing my arms on my chest.

 _ **"Freya and Lucien's blood. On which we don't have right now. Given the fact that Lucien have Freya and of course the imbecile himself wouldn't just hand over his blood. Any more questions?"**_ he explained

 _ **"That's why we have to find them which also leads us to another problem. They can't be located by any magic. So if any of you have a genius plan then might as well share it now."**_ I stated looking at them. Just then Klaus handed Elijah a folder.

 _ **"Are you sure about this brother?"**_ Elijah asked still looking at the folder. Klaus smirked at him.

 _ **"One way to find out, brother."**_ he said walking out of the compound. Elijah handed me the folder and followed Klaus to who knows where. I open the folder and read its contents.

 _ **"That clever bastard."**_ I said to myself.

 **Freya's POV**

I have been sitting on the sofa for almost an hour. Lucien is out to execute more of his plan which made me more anxious every single minute that pass by. After what happened to Cami, I'm worried about my family and friends. Lucien is a clever man which he also learned from his creator, Niklaus. However, I know that Niklaus is always one step ahead of his enemies which also leads to my other problem. I'm also worried for Lucien. My siblings will have no remorse on killing him. Its kinda frustrating to be in the middle of the war and currently on both sides.

Speaking of the devil, Lucien let the ancestors to put a boundary spell to the whole house in which I can't pass through. I tried so many times to pass through but every single time I did I would find myself unable to breathe. That's why I'm sitting on the sofa for almost an hour. I'm thinking of a way to pass it however if I use my magic Lucien would know and the ancestors will stop me which making me useless here. So I decided to go to the balcony and to my surprise I saw my brothers outside the gate.

I slowly went down the stairs and saw them enter the house without hesitation. How did they find me? How can they pass the boundary spell? It must be working only for me. Damn you Lucien!

 _ **"How did you find me?"**_ I asked walking towards them. Elijah and Niklaus looked shocked to see me.

 _ **"Freya...your awake. I'm so sorry"**_ Elijah calmly said walking towards me. He immediately hugged me.

 _ **"Its all in the past now, brother."**_ I said hugging him back. I pull away and look at Niklaus.

 _ **"How did you know I'm here?"**_ I asked him.

 _ **"Your imbecile boyfriend kinda misjudged my abilities to locate certain things."**_ he said smiling at me. Whoa! Imbecile boyfriend?

 _ **"My boyfriend?"**_ I curiously asked.

 _ **"Lucien told us about your "relationship" the last time he visited. "**_ Elijah explained. Lucien and his ego I thought to myself.

 _ **"Okay. We will discuss further on that subject later. We need to go now."**_ Niklaus said grabbing my hand. As he walked us outside the house, I find it hard to breathe. Elijah stopped walking and looked at me. He instantly went beside me.

 _ **"What's wrong?"**_ Elijah asked with full of concern and worry in his voice. Then I throw up blood.

 _ **"She can't leave."**_ a voice said. I look up and saw Lucien on the balcony. Is he here the whole time?

 _ **"What did you do to my sister, Lucien?"**_ Niklaus angrily asked. I weakly stand up and run inside the house. I can breathe normally again.

 _ **"See? She can't leave. Do you really think I'm foolish enough to let you take her that easily? I'm not the same stable boy you once knew."**_ Lucien proudly said. Elijah looked at me and I just bitterly smiled back at him.

 _ **"Let my sister go! This is between us. Take us instead of her."**_ Elijah said.

 _ **"No! He will kill you Elijah!"**_ I shouted at him. I heard Lucien laugh at the balcony.

 _ **"That's the point of it, love. They are willing to die for you. Such devotion your siblings have for each other. Unfortunately, I don't want to take the deal. You far more valuable to me than they are. Besides, I can kill them whenever I like."**_ Lucien said. I saw him behind me. He then grabbed my arms tightly.

Niklaus pounced at Lucien which free me from his grip. Niklaus and Lucien keep on fighting each other around the house. Elijah carried me bridal style and speed us off to the car. He immediately start the car and speed off.

 _ **"What...are you..doing?"**_ I weakly asked. I still can't breathe and feel the blood flowing in my nose and ears.

 _ **"Saving you from him. You should have think before you jump on him, Freya. Niklaus is not happy about it too. But for now, we are going to Vincent."**_ he explained. I throw up blood and I can feel my body slowly deteriorating.

 _ **"Freya, stay awake! You can fight this."**_ Elijah said shaking me a bit. No matter how I fight it the pain is just to strong. Just then a man is in the middle of the street which made Elijah stopped the car. My eyes is slowly closing. I saw a man stabbed Elijah with a dagger. He instructed his men to carry Elijah away. Then I felt myself being carried by someone.

 _ **"Don't worry now, love. I got you."**_ an unfamiliar voice said and vamp speed us to the house.

Just as he entered the house, I felt my breathing normalize and the pain I felt instantly gone. He put me on the sofa and sit across me. I sit up and look at him.

 _ **"Who are you?"**_ I curiously asked him. He smirked at me.

 _ **"The name's Dave."**_ he replied offering his hand to me.

 _ **"Okay, Dave. I'm..."**_ I said but he cut me off

 _ **"I know who you are. You are Lucien's new love interest."**_ he replied standing up. I saw the house clean as if nothing happened awhile ago.

 _ **"Where are they?"**_ I asked again following him towards the kitchen. He prepared me a meal and push the plate towards me. I immediately eat what he prepared because I'm honestly hungry.

 _ **"You mean Niklaus and Lucien? Niklaus just speed off before Lucien can bite him. As for Elijah, Lucien told me to keep him somewhere far away from here."**_ he replied. Before I can reply, I heard footsteps walking towards us.

 _ **"I see you meet my good friend, Dave. "**_ Lucien said kissing my forehead and sits next to me.

 _ **"Where is Elijah? Let him go."**_ I said looking at him.

 _ **"Freya, you know I can't do that. If I have Elijah then sooner or later I would have Niklaus captured. It would be much easier to kill them at the same time."**_ Lucien casually said. I slapped him hard in the face. Dave looked shocked at what he saw. As for Lucien, I can see his red eyes and veins showing. He grabbed my arm tightly that it already hurts.

 _ **"Lucien stop it! It hurts."**_ I said as I try to get his grip off. Dave then forcefully remove Lucien's grip on my arm. I stepped away from him.

 _ **"Lucien, you need to stop. "**_ Dave said. Lucien then looked at me and felt my pain.

 _ **"Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just snap when you slapped me. I'm sorry."**_ Lucien pleadingly said walking towards me. I keep on backing away from him.

 _ **"Don't go anywhere near me you monster!"**_ I yelled at him as I run upstairs to my room. I tried to move my arm but its too painful. I heard someone knocking on my door.

 _ **"Freya? Its me Dave. Lucien asked me to bring you this."**_ Dave said outside the door. I open the door to reveal Dave holding a glass of blood.

 _ **"Thank you for saving me back there. If you weren't there, I bet my arm would be broken."**_ I said smiling at him. He handed me the glass but I pushed it away from me.

 _ **"I don't need it. I'm a witch. I can heal myself. He is just using that to lessen his guilt."**_ I added

 _ **"Lucien and his temper issues. You know, he is different the last time I saw him but when he now you changed him. I guess loving Aurora did nothing but pain to him. I guess I should go. Lucien would kill me if I talk to you much longer."**_ he said as speed off. I closed the door.

Lucien hurt me. Intentionally or not it still hurts. How much more can he do if I go against him?


	24. Chapter 23

_I'm afraid because I know I can't fight forever_

Hayley's POV

After Klaus came home alone that day, I know that they didn't succeed on what they came for and now we lost Elijah as well. Days passed and still no news or any trace where Elijah could be. We tried everything we can to find him. Klaus went back to the house he last saw his sister but it was already empty. Lucien is slowly taking everyone we love and care about in our lives. I know that Freya love him but in the end he needs to die for all of this to end. How I wish Freya would understand that.

Lucien's POV

Everything is working according to my plans except one. After the incident, Freya still rejects me. She doesn't talk not even glance at me when we are in a same room. Her arm is already healed but the wound I created from within is still there. She hates me much more knowing that I have Elijah captured. It kills me everyday to see her but unable to reach her like I used to. Loving Freya was never in my plan but I guess you can't plan everything.

Freya's POV

New house. Old plan. We moved again in a new place much bigger than the other two houses. Right now, the only hope I have is gone. Everything is falling apart right before my eyes. My friends, my family and my love for Lucien. I never felt so much hatred in my life, so much hatred that I could kill. Every single time I say that it makes my heart ache. I love him. I still love him that it scares me to fight for it sometimes. Would fighting for my love for him would be worth it if it cause my family's demise? Some would say that making choices is all about thinking but I prove it to be wrong. Choices is not all about how one would think will be right but it also requires the feeling of it to be right.

 _"You are swallowed again by your thoughts, love."_ a voice said. I hear footsteps walking towards me. His presence still affects me but I choose to ignore it.

 _"And once again, I'm talking to the wind. You should at least thank me that you can see your brother."_ he said. He was already walking out when I responded.

 _"What should I thank you for? Should I thank you for linking yourself to me? Should I thank you for holding me captive for who knows how long? Should I thank you for killing Cami? Should I thank you for sticking a dagger in my brother's heart? Or should I thank you for feeling stupid for falling in love with a devil like yourself? Which one is it, Lucien?"_ I calmly replied still looking outside the window. Suppressing my anger for him is much harder than I thought. Anytime I could burst out like a balloon.

 _"And finally she speaks! I guess I hit the right nerve."_ he frankly said. I turn around and looked at him in disgust.

 _"So you think this is funny? Everything is funny? Could at least think for one second about what I feel about this? Maybe I should have taken Elijah's advice from the beginning."_ I angrily said looking at him straight in the eyes.

 _"Nothing is funny, Freya. You have distanced yourself from me for days. I can't stand the silent treatment you are giving me! You should take your advice to consider what I feel about this."_ he said walking towards me and grab my shoulders. I flinched at his touch. His face looked shocked. I quickly backed away from him.

 _"You are afraid of me."_ he stated.

 _"I don't fear anyone especially you."_ I said

 _"Freya, that was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear it will not happen again."_ he pleadingly said walking towards me but I keep on backing away. He grabbed me by the waist and hugged me tightly. I can feel tears running down my cheeks. How I missed him. I missed his touch, his kiss and everything. That has to changed now.

 _"I'm sorry, Freya. Please I know you hate me right now but please don't fear me. I will never lay a hand on you again. I swear. Please Freya just...I need you right now."_ he pleadingly said

 _"Lucien. We can't. I can't do this anymore...With everything that is going on. I'm torn between you and my family. I can't properly with you all around me."_ I sadly said trying to remove his arms around me

 _"Freya, you told me you would never leave me."_ he said

 _"I did never left you, Lucien. In all that is happening, I was there for you. You should understand that the ones you wanted to kill is my family, my blood. I love you but this has to stop. Everything has to stop and it would be starting with you."_ I said as used my magic to break his neck. He fell unconscious on the floor.

 _"I'm sorry, Lucien. Like I said, I would do anything to fulfill my promise to you."_ I said looking at his unconscious body.

With Lucien unconscious, I can use my magic freely. I immediately went to the basement where Elijah is being held. Various vampires are guarding his body. I need to do this, no more turning back now. I used all of my magic to break the necks of every single vampire in the room. The casket is beyond my reach when I throw up blood. Stupid ancestors and stupid linking spell. I open the casket and there he is, my brother Elijah. I remove the dagger and wait for him to wake. A gasp was heard.

 _"Rise and shine, brother. Time to escape this hell of a prison."_ I sarcastically said. He quickly grabbed me and we speed off the house. I guess Lucien forgot to put a boundary spell.

We arrived at the Mikaelson compound and saw everyone staring at us in shock.

 _"I guess your faces shows how much you missed us."_ I said. Then Hayley run towards me and hugged me tightly.

 _"Oh Freya. Thank god you are safe! How did you escape?"_ Hayley curiously asked. Everyone is staring at me.

 _"Never underestimate the power of Mikaelson witch."_ I said smiling at them. Niklaus hugged me tightly.

 _"I missed you too brother. So what's the plan?"_ I asked.

 _"Now that we have you back and so is Elijah. We are now ready to unlink you him."_ Niklaus said revealing a bottle of blood on his hand.

 _"What's that?"_ I asked him

 _"Lucien's blood. Of course, for the unlinking spell to work. Your blood and his blood is highly required. You really think we would not have a plan when we almost rescued you on that house do you?"_ he mischievously said. Okay, Niklaus is really beyond brilliant on that part. Kol handed me a chalice and a knife.

 _"Sister, put your blood here so we could do the spell."_ Kol said. I cut on my palm and let the blood flow on the chalice. Okay, Freya. You officially out of your damn mind. I thought to myself. Kol gave the chalice to Vincent while Niklaus pour the content of the bottle on the other chalice.

 _"Let's begin"_ Vincent said.


	25. Chapter 24

_I will not give up without a fight_

 **Lucien's POV**

I woke up to find the room empty. Freya broke my neck! I need to find her. I quickly went to the basement to check and saw all my men unconscious on the floor. Elijah's casket is open and no Elijah in it.

 _ **"Freya!"**_ I angrily yelled and trash everything in the room. She betrayed me! She chose her family over me. Now every single one of them will pay. Then I felt the pain in my chest like I'm being torn in half.

 _ **"Argh! What...the hell?"**_ I said still holding on my chest. Damn it! They are unlinking me from Freya. I must do something. I speed off towards the Mikaelson compound. Freya's screams can be heard inside.

 _ **"Stop this!"**_ I yelled at them as I bang the barrier. Everyone of them looked at me shocked. Freya is already weak and yet the spell is still not finish.

 **Freya's POV**

Vincent and Davina started to chant the spell and I can my chest burning like hell. As he continues to chant, I get weaker every second of it. I can't help but scream the agony of what I'm feeling. Then I heard him.

 _ **"Stop this!"**_ Lucien yelled as he bang the barrier. He is clutching his chest and looking sternly at us.

 _ **"Well, we can't. We had enough of you using Freya as bait. This time we will free her from you. Sorry to deny your request."**_ Hayley casually said. I felt another pain run through my chest. I screamed again and grab the chair firmly. Lucien looked at me worriedly.

 _ **"End this now! You will not unlink me from Freya! She's mine!"**_ Lucien shouted.

They ignored his pleas and continue to watch as Vincent and Davina reverse the linking spell. The pain is excruciating that I can't take it anymore. My eyes are locked at Lucien but he doesn't look back. I know he feels the betrayal I did to him. Blood is flowing in my eyes, ears, and nose as I feel the mark being removed from me. Then all of a sudden everything went black.

 **Elijah's POV**

The spell is working on both Freya and Lucien as we can hear both of their screams. Lucien is already on the ground feeling as the link severe every second. Blood is flowing from my sister's ear, eyes and nose and with a final scream from her, she fainted on the chair. Hayley attended to her side immediately and check her pulse.

 _ **"She's barely alive. Her heart is beating slowly. We will bring her to her room."**_ Hayley worriedly said. Kol assisted her in bringing Freya to her bedroom. As for Lucien, he lay on the floor unconscious.

 _ **"Well, might as well take the chance to chain him."**_ Marcel suggested.

 _ **"The imbecile will easily take it off given his super strength. Besides, I have better plan for him."**_ Niklaus mischievously said as he drag Lucien's body outside the compound. We followed him outside. He put Lucien's unconscious body on the trunk of the car.

 _ **"Get in. We have so much to do with our plaything."**_ Niklaus said smirking. We get inside the car and drove to who knows where.

 **Freya's POV**

I open my eyes and saw Hayley and Davina looking at me.

 _ **"Hey. How are you feeling? We thought you wouldn't wake up. Your heart was beating slowly a while ago."**_ Hayley asked holding my hand. I sit up and feel my mark on my shoulder.

 _ **"Its gone, Freya. The mark on your shoulder is gone. You are officially unlinked from Lucien."**_ Davina said smiling. I bitterly smiled back. Of course, Hayley noticed that.

 _ **"Davina, would you mind leaving us for a moment?"**_ she nicely asked. Davina nodded and walked out of the room. Hayley then sternly looked at me.

 _ **"Should I be happy with what Davina said?"**_ I asked.

 _ **"You should. Its the best for all of us and most importantly for you. You made a right choice, Freya."**_ Hayley happily said.

 _ **"Did I? I still love him, Hayley. No matter what I do he will always be the one in my heart. I can't just let him die. Now he thinks I betrayed him and he hates me for agreeing on the spell. This is such a mess, Hayley! I don't know what else to do."**_ I said crying in front of her. Hayley hugged me.

 _ **"I know Freya but sometimes you have to make choices you also didn't want. We can't lose you, Freya. You far more valuable than Lucien. He needs to die in order for this to end."**_ Hayley frankly said. I pushed her off me and looked at her in disbelief.

 _ **"How could you say that? Just because the man you love is perfectly safe in this stupid fortress doesn't mean you have to tell me to let the one I love to die."**_ I said

 _ **"I'm sorry, Freya. Its stupid I know but Lucien is trying to kill us all. I thought with you gone with him will change his mind but he killed Cami."**_ Hayley explained

 _ **"He did it for me, Hayley. You tried to kill me so you can kill him. How insensitive of you to do that to me."**_ I angrily replied to her. I stand up from the bed and walked out of the room. Since I'm still weak from the spell, I walk slowly and Hayley was able to catch up. She grab my arm and faced me to her.

 _ **"Look, Freya. We didn't know about that plan. It was Klaus who planned that not us. We all know that if we kill Lucien we will also also lose you in the process that's why we asked Vincent and Davina to perform the unlinking spell. You have to understand that we have to do this. All of this has to end."**_ Hayley said. Then I came to a realization.

 _ **"You will kill Lucien. Now that he is no longer linked to me, you can freely kill him."**_ I realized

 _ **"We can't. He is still can't be killed because of the serum. We need you to perform the spell that Davina and Vincent found."**_ Hayley further explained.

 _ **"No! I will not help you in killing Lucien! Find another powerful witch to perform it."**_ I shouted and flick my finger to transport myself outside the compound.

I can't believe Hayley said those words like she doesn't feel what I feel. I guess she doesn't because Elijah is perfectly protected by the Strix and us. She even asked me to perform a spell that could kill Lucien. I may love my family but I also love Lucien so I can't do it. Unless I find a way to hijack their plan and find a new spell that could save Lucien. But first, I have to find Lucien before Niklaus and Elijah do something stupid to him.


	26. Chapter 25

_I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me what I would do for you_

 **Lucien's POV**

Here we go again, betrayed by the one I love the most once again. I shouldn't have trusted her, she is a Mikaelson for god's sake! Manipulation is what they are good at and I'm stupid enough to believe everything she said. All of them are pure lied to deceive me. Freya's betrayal is much worse than Aurora's. I'm literally torn in half. Such betrayal lead me to where I am right now, in a stupid warehouse magically tied up in a chair surrounded by blazing fire. How fantastic!

 _ **"Do you honestly believe that you can keep this idiotic plan of yours? You did succeed in unlinking Freya but I still can't be killed."**_ I mockingly said to them.

 _ **"Correct but it doesn't mean that we can't try especially now that my sister is free from you. Nothing is stopping us from killing you."**_ Elijah replied. _Yeah she is free but not for long_ I thought to myself.

 _ **"Does your dearly sister know what you are doing?"**_ I asked Elijah. Then I heard footsteps approaching us.

 _ **"Enough chit chat. Let's get this over with."**_ Nik impatiently said revealing himself from the shadows. He even brought Vincent to torture me. What a show this is! Vincent started to chant and I felt pain inside me slowly burning me.

 _ **"Argh!"**_ I groan in pain. Stupid witch! I will kill you as soon as I get the hell out of here. My mind and body is occupied with the pain I'm feeling that I didn't hear her yelling my name.

 **Freya's POV**

My brother's are so naive in thinking I can't locate where they are hiding Lucien. Right now, I'm outside of a warehouse where they kept Lucien. I managed to hide myself from them as they start to torture Lucien. Damn! They really wanted to kill him. His groans of pain can be hear in the entire warehouse. I run towards him only to be pulled back by Elijah.

 _ **"Lucien! Lucien!"**_ I yelled at him. He doesn't seem to hear me because of what Vincent is doing to him. I try to free myself from Elijah's grip but he keeps on pulling me back.

 _ **"Let me go Elijah! Stop this nonsense!"**_ I shouted at him. Then Niklaus walked towards us and looks at me sternly.

 _ **"Its you sister who have to stop this nonsense. Loving this monster would not do anything good. He will kill us all! Do you forgotten about that? Or did he already consumed your brain with lies of love?"**_ Niklaus scolded me.

 _ **"You don't know anything, Niklaus! Stop this or I will make you stop."**_ I firmly replied. He just mockingly laughed at me.

 _ **"I do know everything, sister. Lucien is incapable of loving someone especially who is a member of our family. Aurora is still the love of his life and not you. He is just using you, Freya! Stop fighting for him!"**_ Nik yelled.

 _ **"No! You are lying! You are the monster! You created him and make him what he is now. His anger towards you escalated because you see him just a mere collateral damage! I understand him more than anyone of you can! "**_ I shouted back at him still forcing to get away from Elijah. There is silence in the warehouse. Vincent stopped chanting and saw Lucien looking at me full of shock on his face. Niklaus faced Lucien.

 _ **"See how you manage to control my sister? She is naive with your true intentions towards her. I've known you longer than she does but she defends you like she known you longer. Look at her, fighting for you yet I can sense that the hatred you feel towards her right now. The betrayal she did to you just like Aurora did."**_ Niklaus said walking a bit closer to Lucien. Lucien keep looking at me but I chose to look away because I know that Niklaus is right. I betrayed Lucien. Just like what Aurora did to him. I did this to him. Just then the flames around Lucien disappear and the chains holding him is gone. Lucien smirked at Niklaus as he stand up and attack him. Elijah immediately grab me by the waist and vamp speed me off back to the compound.

 _ **"Stay here and don't be stupid to follow me again, Freya. I need to save Vincent as well."**_ Elijah said as he vanished again.

 _ **"What happened?"**_ Hayley asked. I ignored her and went upstairs to my room. I quickly packed my things, grimoires, candle and other stuff I will use in performing a spell.

 _ **"Where are you going, Freya?"**_ Hayley asked crossing her arms on her chest. I finished packing and used my magic to transport it. Hayley grabbed my arm and make me face her.

 _ **"Please Freya, don't do this."**_ Hayley pleadingly said.

 _ **"Niklaus is right. I'm naive. Then might as well tell him to find someone else to perform that goddamn spell for him."**_ I sternly said as I transport myself to St. Louis Cathedral. This place used to be my temporary home before I moved to the Mikaelson compound. I guess this is now my home for the time being. I already cast a boundary spell in the entrance of the bell tower so to avoid any intrusion of anyone especially my family.


	27. Chapter 26

**Lucien's POV**

Figthing with Niklaus is as easy as pie. We've fighting for almost an hour and I didn't noticed that Freya is already gone and so is Vincent. Elijah must habe brought them back to the compound. 

_**"You can't defeat me,Nik. Face the reality. I'm the superior this time and there is nothing you can do about it."**_ I boastfuly said to him. All of sudden Elijah is beside him.  
 _ **"Two against one? I find it quite unfair."**_ I added. They attacked me and I easily broke their necks. They lay unconscious on the floor. My mind is telling me to kill them but my heart says to find a certain witch to clarify some things. I just found myself going to the direction of the compound and as usual Strix members stopped me but I easily defeat everyone of them and proceed inside. Of course, the stupid barrier is still in effect.

 _ **"Freya!"**_ I yelled. Footsteps can ne heard and in an instant Hayley is in front of me looking really pissed.

 _ **"Freya is not here. She magically transport herself to who knows where and right now I'm really pissed because you just woke up Hope!"**_ Hayley ranted crossing her arms on her chest. I smirked at her and vamp speed out of the compound. Where the hell could she be? And why would she left the compound? Damn that little witch! Always invading my mind but I can't help but feel worried as where she currently is. Pulling out my phone, I dialed her number and called her. Few rings and she answered.

 _ **"I'm not in the mood for your harsh words and stupid lines like "I will kill you for your betrayal""**_ Freya bluntly said on the other line. I smirked at myself. This witch really had me fall in love with her sharp tongue and attitude.

 _ **"Maybe I would have said that few hours ago but right now I have to know where the hell you are."**_ I firmly said.

 _ **"Sorry to disappoint you but I won't tell you my location. I have things to do so if you are done with your speech then I will end this call now."**_ She sharply replied.

 _ **"Freya, tell me where you are or I swear to god I will search every inch of New Orleans until I find you and if I did find you, I will take again and again until you can't walk anymore."**_ I angrily said. She laughed at the other line which made me frustrated more.

 _ **"Oh really, Mr. Castle? I'd like to see you try."**_ she seductively replied and ended the call.

 _ **"Damn it! You little minx!"**_ I shouted. Guess I have to find that little minx of a witch and make sure she regrets that she didn't tell me her whereabouts. 

**Freya's POV**  
After my conversation with Lucien, I continued on working on the spell. I need for this to work or that handsome bastard will die. Then I heard my phone ringing again. I immediately answered it without looking at the name of the caller. 

_**"Stop calling Lucien."**_ I answered.

 _ **"Freya, its me, Daniel."**_ He replied

 _ **"You suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth and now you have the guts to call me? For what? So that my family could use you to track me? Is that it?"**_ I ranted to him. I'm beyond pissed at Daniel. He just vanished and now he calls me!

 _ **"What? No! I'm not even in New Orleans, Frey. I just wanted to hear your voice and obviously I missed you too. You've been very occupied with your family and love dramas."**_ he explained.

 _ **"Fine. I missed you too you imbecile. Where are you anyway?"**_ I curiously asked

 _ **"I'd rather not tell you. Just to be safe from your lunatic boyfriend. I heard that your link to him is already gone."**_ he said. I laughed at his statement.

 _ **"He is not my boyfriend or at least not yet."**_

 _ **"Wow! What are you guys? Friends with benefits? You did catch up with the Modern era, Frey."**_ He mockingly said. I laughed again.

 _ **"Hey, I have to go. I promise I will visit you sometime and if I have to locate using a spell, I will. Take care of yourseld okay?"**_ I said

 _ **"Yeah I will. I hope you are still in one piece after all of this. And for the love of god don't bring Lucien when you visit. Take care Frey. "**_ he said as he ended the call. I missed Daniel so much. He is the only friend I had before I meet my family. I have this war between my family and Lucien. It now or never Freya. Hoping I would succeed in my plan.


	28. Chapter 27

**Elijah's POV**

Lucien is not making any move against us which we find odd considering the fact that we tortured him last night. Guess he is busy with something or rather someone else. Speaking of which, Hayley informed us last night that Freya magically transport herself to who knows where. Niklaus is beyond enrage of the news and we all know that deep inside he is hurt by what Freya did. Right now, I'm constantly battling between pulling the dagger out of my baby sister's heart or not. Lost in thoughts that I didn't even notice that someone pulled it.

 _ **"Took you long enough. Might as well I do the honors of pulling it for you."**_ Hayley sarcastically said. Just then we heard a gasp and Rebekah sits up and looks at us.

 _ **"Bloody hell!"**_ Rebekah said. I assisted her in climbing off the coffin and she suddenly pinned me against the wall.

 _ **"Why the hell did you pull that dagger Elijah?"**_ Rebekah angrily said.

 _ **"Actually it was me, Rebekah."**_ Hayley said waving the dagger on her hand. Rebekah let go of me and speed off upstairs. We followed her and saw Niklaus descending the stairs

 _ **"Sister! Welcome back from the dead!"**_ Niklaus sarcastically greeted Rebekah. Rebekah just rolled her eyes at him. I handed Rebekah a blood bag and she accepted it.

 _ **"Are you out of your minds? I let Elijah dagger me so the stupid curse won't take effect."**_ Rebekah exclaimed as she throw the empty blood bag on the table.

 _ **"We are dealing with a serious matter, Rebekah. Unfortunately, we need your help with it."**_ I explained. Rebekah crossed her arms on her chest and raised her eyebrows.

 _ **"And what could be so serious that you have to endanger every bloody one in this city? And where the hell is Freya?"**_ Rebekah said

 _ **"That's the serious matter, sister. Well unfortunately, our oldest sister has taken to liking the very enemy that wanted our demise. "**_ Nik explained.

 _ **"Freya? In love? With whom?"**_ Rebekah curiously asked.

 _ **"Lucien Castle. That imbecile has the ancestors on his back to remake the immortality spell that made us vampires. "**_ I answered Rebekah.

 _ **"In short version, Lucien can't be killed and Freya is nowhere to be found. Now we have to take action first before that lunatic even try something."**_ Nik said. Rebekah laughed which shocked us.

 _ **"You know Nik, Freya did something I didn't do before."**_ Rebekah said walking towards Niklaus

 _ **"And what is that?"**_

 _ **"She fought for the one she loves although I must admit I was quite shocked that she would fall for Lucien. I will find our sister and if I do don't you dare lay a finger on her or I will tear you apart."**_ Rebekah said as she speed off out of the compound.

 _ **"Do you think undaggering Rebekah is a good idea?"**_ Hayley asked.

 _ **"Its the only chance we got. I know she can handle herself and I know she would know where to find Freya. "**_ I replied walking away. I sure do hope she find Freya. We need her the most right now.

 **Freya's POV**

I've been working non-stop day and night to figure out this bloody spell! I can't let myself fail on this one because if I do Lucien or family will die. Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the bell tower. Good thing, the barrier I made is not just any barrier. I can see who is on the other side and they can't see me. Then I saw Rebekah in her true body just outside the barrier.

 _ **"Freya! I know you are bloody in there! Show yourself sister."**_ Rebekah yelled. I step out of the barrier and came face to face with my baby sister. She immediately smiled at me.

 _ **"I wouldn't ask how you find me. Why are you here? You shouldn't be anywhere but inside the compound. Lucien might-"**_ Rebekah cut me off

 _ **"I can handle that stupid boyfriend of yours, thank you very much. Besides, I literally missed everything when I was daggered might as well update me. I want in full detail."**_ Rebekah said

 _ **"Not here. "**_ I said grabbing her by her arm. I can't let anyone see what I'm doing especially my family. They would stop me for it. Right now, we are in a coffee shop few blocks away from the church. I can't help but feel anxious because Lucien is also looking for me and if he saw me with Rebekah then hell will break loose. We ordered two cappuccino and two blueberry cupcake as we start talking about what happened the few months ago.

 _ **"What a bloody mess you got yourself into, sister. Niklaus and Elijah is not very fond of the man you choose. And why are you always looking around?"**_ Rebekah said sipping on her cappuccino.

 _ **"Lucien is also looking for me, sister. I can't let him see you with me. He will not hesitate to kill you."**_ I explained. Then I felt a presence behind me.

 _ **"Too late for that love. Welcome back, Rebekah. How nice of you to join us."**_ Lucien sarcastically said sitting beside me. Rebekah became a little tense with the space between them.

 _ **"By the way thank you for letting Freya out from wherever she is hiding from."**_ he added.

 _ **"Never have I ever predicted that you would be with one of my siblings, Lucien. Based on your precious reputation, I say you are incapable of having a relationship with one woman."**_ Rebekah bluntly said. My eyes went wide with what she said. I know Lucien's reputation with women but the way Rebekah talks to him is like she is taunting him for a fight. Lucien slam his palm on the table and looked sternly at Rebekah.

 _ **"Say that again in front of your sister then I would not hesitate to bite you. You should know better than to taunt me Rebekah."**_ Lucien threatens. Rebekah seems calm with it. I just keep watching over them as I continue to sip on my coffee.

 _ **"Do you really think my sister would let you do that? She would hate you if you did it. You already lost Aurora might as well hang on very tightly on Freya because you can never can tell if she choose to betray you as well."**_ With that Rebekah speed off. Well, that kinda hurt because I already betray him. He looked at me and saw a different Lucien. Unlike the look he is giving my sister a while ago, his look on me is much calmer.

 _ **"You can rant now, Lucien. I'm free as book for your harsh words."**_ I said as I continue to eat my cupcake. Lucien hold my hand and kissed the back of it.

 _ **"I will not do such a thing, Freya. I must admit I was pained with your betrayal but I guess you really had me under the palm of your hand, little witch. I missed you."**_ Lucien sincerely said. I take my hand of his hold and stand up. As I walk to the streets of New Orleans, I can feel his presence behind me.

 _ **"Would you please stop following me? I don't have time for you right now. I have other things to do. You can go back to whatever you are planning against my siblings."**_ I coldly said to him. He grab my arm and faced me towards him

 _ **"Are you seriously giving me the cold treatment, love? What is it you are too occupied at?"**_ Lucien asked curiously looking at my face. I remove his grip on my arm. His face is full of shock with the behavior I am manifesting towards him.

 _ **"None of your business."**_ I coldly said. I transport myself back to the church and collapsed on the floor. I need to do this. I'm sorry Lucien.

 **Rebekah's POV**

 _ **"Nik! Nik!"**_ I yelled. Few seconds, Niklaus is right in front of me.

 _ **"What is it? Did you find her?"**_ Nik asked. Elijah then joined us.

 _ **"Yes. She is hiding in the St. Louis Cathedral. Apparently she cast a barrier spell in there. I also happen to have a little chat with Lucien Castle."**_ I answered.

 _ **"What?! Did he bite you?"**_ Nik frantically asked.

 _ **"No. He did threaten me and obviously the lunatic stable boy is madly in love with our sister. I guess this "serious matter" is complicated as it seems, brother."**_ I explained

 _ **"It would not be complicated if Freya didn't vanished! We can kill Lucien with the spell that Vincent found in one of our mother's grimoire."**_ Niklaus angrily explained.

 _ **"You can't kill Lucien. Vincent didn't mentioned that the spell he found is a spell that could only reverse the effect of the serum. And of course, you can't do the spell without an enormous power, brother. Vincent also didn't particularly explained that only the power of the ancestors can reverse the effect of the serum on which any living being can't attain."**_ Freya suddenly cut in. Niklaus walk towards her.

 _ **"Oh great you are here! Since you return from where it is you vanished from, do please enlighten us with a good plan, sister?"**_ Niklaus sarcastically said

 _ **"I would still not do that spell for you, Niklaus."**_ Freya firmly said. Niklaus is holding his temper on Freya and Elijah already is in between them.

 _ **"Because of you pathetic love for that imbecile? You are naive, sister."**_ Niklaus angrily said.

 _ **"I may be naive,brother but I am still capable of loving someone. Unlike you who pretends to be mighty and powerful but deep inside you are very much like Lucien."**_ Freya firmly said. Elijah is already restraining Niklaus from harming Freya.

 _ **"Freya, stop taunting him. Why are you here anyways?"**_ I asked.

 _ **"I will help you finish the spell. In one condition."**_ Freya simply replied.

 _ **"What would that be, sister?"**_ Elijah said

 _ **"I will perform the spell with Vincent but only if you let Lucien go unharmed and safe."**_ Freya said. Bloody hell! My sister is one wicked witch.

 _ **"You are insane! I would not agree on this stupid plan! I will kill him with or without your help."**_ Niklaus angrily said.

 _ **"Okay then. Have fun finding a powerful witch to do it."**_ Freya said as she vanished yet again.

 _ **"You and your stupid pride, Nik. She is already offering her help for pete's sake!"**_ I scolded him

 _ **"Her condition is not agreeable, Rebekah. I would not let that imbecile to get away with what he did to Camille."**_ Nik sternly said

 _ **"Fine. Might as well perform that god damn spell with your pride. I'm out of here."**_ I said walking away from the room.

My family is in a complete fiasco indeed.


	29. Chapter 28

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

 **Lucien's POV**

I still can't believe Freya's behavior a few minutes ago. The coldness and hatred is all I see in her eyes which makes me more confused on what it is all about. I can also sense that she is hiding something from me. So I decided to go to the Mikaelson compound, I hide from the Strix as I eavesdrop to the conversation between Rebekah and Nik inside.

 _"Yes. She is hiding in the St. Louis Cathedral. Apparently she cast a barrier spell in there. I also happen to have a little chat with Lucien Castle."_

 _"What?! Did he bite you?"_

 _"No. He did threaten me and obviously the lunatic stable boy is madly in love with our sister. I guess this "serious matter" is complicated as it seems, brother."_

 _"It would not be complicated if Freya didn't vanished! We can kill Lucien with the spell that Vincent found in one of our mother's grimoire."_

I smirked at myself as I now know the whereabouts of my little witch. Bonus the plan they are planning against me and they are going to use Freya's magic for it. Quite a plan I must say but not as clever as mine. Then I heard an angelic voice inside.

 _"You can't kill Lucien. Vincent didn't mentioned that the spell he found is a spell that could only reverse the effect of the serum. And of course, you can't do the spell without an enormous power, brother. Vincent also didn't particularly explained that only the power of the ancestors can reverse the effect of the serum on which any living being can't attain."_

So that's it. They want to kill me by reversing the spell by the ancestors. Freya can't channel that kind of power. She would have to die first before she can get that kind of power from the ancestor. Wait a sec. For the god's sake! That little witch will sacrifice herself for that spell to work. I have to stop her before she does that stupid plan of only she will die but my immortality rely on it as well. I immediately went to St. Louis Cathedral and waited for her arrival.

 **Freya's POV**

As I transport myself back to St. Louis, I heard tapping of fingers right outside the barrier. It shocked me to see Lucien on the other side. He smirked at me and stand up as he walk towards me. How the hell can he see me?

 _ **"You know, love, I would underestimate you magic but I'm not quite impressed with all the hide and seek game of yours. So I see you are preparing for a spell. A spell that needs an extreme source of magic, I presume."**_ Lucien said walking through the barrier and touching the materials on the table. The ancestors must have reverse the barrier spell I put.

 _ **"How did you find me?"**_ I simply asked. He turn around and face me.

 _ **"I have my ways, love. I also happen to know the plan your siblings are generating for my demise. I mean you gotta love the enhanced vampire hearing. "**_ Lucien replied. Oh god! He heard us talking about it. I cross my arms on my chest ad sternly look at him.

 _ **"So what are you going to do now? Are you gonna stop me?"**_ I sarcastically said. He flashed in front of me and smirked.

 _ **"You are not going to sacrifice yourself for them again, Freya!"**_ Lucien shouted

 _ **"Then stop this madness and run away with me. Let's run away and leave this bloody city for good, Lucien."**_ I calmly said holding his hands. He take his hands away from my hold. He went to the corner of the room and bare his fangs and red eyes at me.

 _ **"No! I waited for a thousand years for this moment! Not even you can change that!"**_ Lucien yelled as he sternly looking at me.

 _ **"Then so be it."**_ I simply replied walking away from him. This is not for me Lucien. This is all for you and your safety. I guess my plan A didn't work. Now time to work on my plan B.


	30. Chapter 29

Rebekah's POV

Its been two freaking days and Nik is constantly getting on my nerves! He won't stop scolding Vincent and Davina about the bloody spell. Good thing, my so moral brother, Elijah, is always there to somehow calm that bastard. I'm watching as the two witched try to tap on the ancestor's magic but once again they failed.

 _"Guess we have to kill one of you so we can bloody do this freaking spell. Niklaus is already getting on my nerves with his constant yells."_ I bluntly said. The two witched looked at me in disbelief.

 _"No one is killing anyone."_ a voice said as she entered the room. I suddenly stand up and hugged our unexpected visitor.

 _"Sister, I missed you. You are really good in visiting us."_ I said

 _"I'm not visiting. I'm here to agree on doing the spell."_ she said. Okay that really caught every one off guard. Then Nik decided to show up with a smirk on his wicked face.

 _"So you expect me to also agree on your condition?"_ Nik said walking towards Freya. Freya just laughed at him.

 _"If you would be so kind as to leave us alone."_ Freya said

 _"Why should we leave?"_ Nik suspiciously asked. I rolled my eyes at him. Freya just smirked mischievously at us. All of a sudden an unknown force throw us downstairs.

 _"What the bloody hell was that?"_ I asked standing up.

 _"Freya did it. I guess we underestimated our older sister's capabilities."_ Elijah answered. Nik flashed towards the room but he can't get in.

 _"Stop trying to get inside Niklaus. Give them the privacy they need. Its the least you can do."_ Elijah said

 _"Fine. Just with that spell!"_ Nik yelled inside. We just seat on the couch and waited for them.

Freya's POV

As I throw my siblings outside of the room, I used my magic to put on a boundary and privacy spell. I turn around and face Vincent and Davina smiling.

 _"About time you showed up. Your brother is annoying."_ Davina said

 _"Well, he could be like that sometimes or rather always. So any progress?"_ I asked getting inside the circle and sit between them.

 _"No. We can't harness the power of the ancestors. It can't be acquired by a living being, Freya."_ Vincent explained

 _"I have a plan and I need you to promise me that you won't tell my siblings about this."_ I said. They looked at me curiously.

 _"Don't tell me what I think you are planning. That's insane, Freya! "_ Vincent exclaimed

 _"Its the only way, Vincent! I have to do this. Besides, I have to stop Lucien from killing my siblings."_ I explained.

 _"Woah! You are going to kill yourself?"_ Davina asked shock is evident in her voice. I nodded.

 _"Then what Freya? If we succeed in reversing the spell? What is stopping your siblings from killing Lucien? He will be vulnerable after the spell."_ Vincent said.

 _"That's another plan on which I need the two of you."_ I said. I explain to them my entire plan of course they think I'm insane but its the only way. Guess we have to find out if it works on that day.

Lucien's POV

Two days since I last saw my sweet Freya. I shouldn't have said those words to her. She is my life and I can't live without her but I have to have a defense against them since I know her siblings are already executing their plans against me. Right now, I'm executing my plan starting with building an army of my own.

 _"So what's our next move, Lucien?"_ Dave asked.

 _"Now, we wait for them to move against us."_ I simply said looking at the army in front of me.

 _"What about Freya? The last time I saw her she was entering the Mikaelson compound."_ Dave explained. I assigned him to update me on Freya and right now I wished he didn't tell me that update.

 _"She already choose the side she will be in. There is nothing I can do about it."_ I coldly replied. Dave tap my shoulder. I looked at him.

 _"I've known you for centuries, Lucien. I know you love her and care for her. Just don't let her get killed because of this war. You may win against her siblings but you may lose the one person you would die for."_ Dave said as he walk away. Dave's right. She is the only person I would die for. I will make sure that after this war I will take her away with me.

Freya's POV

 _"About the bloody hell time! You were there for almost 2 hours!"_ Rebekah yelled as she saw us going down the stairs.

 _"Well, if you want to win this war, patient planning is a must, sister."_ I sarcastically said.

 _"So any progress on your spell?"_ Elijah asked

 _"Yes, although it is not entirely a progress but its the same thing."_ I answered.

 _"Then what is it then?"_ Nik impatiently asked as he enter the conversation.

 _"Your insane sister just wanted to sacrifice herself in harnessing the ancestor's power in the ancestral plane."_ Vincent explained. Gasps are heard from my siblings.

 _"No way! You are not doing this Freya!"_ Rebekah yelled.

 _"There has to be another way, sister. If you die then we don't have the power to resurrect you back."_ Elijah said

 _"We don't have another way to do it. Its either that or nothing."_ I said

 _"You may be stupid for falling in love with Lucien but this plan of yours is much dumber."_ Nik said. I looked at him.

 _"Atleast I did think of something for your stupid spell. What did you contribute, brother?"_ I sternly said walking in front of him. I really hate it when he always slam into my face the fact that I fell in love with the enemy.

 _"Okay. We have enough drama for one day. Let's go Freya."_ Rebekah said dragging me out of the compound. Of course, she dragged me into the nearest club.

 _"What the hell are we doing here?"_ I asked. She smiled at me. Okay this is not good.

 _"We are having fun. You and Nik are seriously need to get laid! Or should I say laid again?"_ Rebekah laughed. I rolled my eyes at her. She handed me a tequila and scotch for her. We drank it together and laugh.

 _"Seriously, I know you got yourself get laid. I mean Lucien Castle is one hot ancient narcissistic vampire."_ Rebekah said

 _"I'd rather not talk about him."_ I simply said ordering another tequila

 _"Oh come on, Freya. How was it? Is he good?"_ Rebekah curiously asked.

 _"Rebekah Mikaelson! You have no right to inquire about your older sister's sex life."_ I laughed. Although I admit Lucien is pretty good in bed. Of course, I wouldn't say that in Rebekah. We continue to drink. Rebekah is already dancing with Marcel on the dance floor which I didn't know how the hell did he get here. Just then I felt myself being dragged by an unknown person in the back of the club. I got pinned against the wall.

 _"What the hell are you doing there, Freya?! Various men are looking at you like you are some kind of meat!"_ Lucien yelled at me. Since I'm to drunk to respond to him, I did the unthinkable and kissed me on his lips. He was shocked but responded back at my kiss. I pulled him towards me, feeling his body near me turns me on already. God, I missed him even though he literally said that he didn't want me anymore. I moan when he started kissing my neck.

 _"I want you, Lucien."_ I whispered. Then he pushed his body into me and lift me so I can put my legs around his waist. I can feel that his body wants me too. He started humping his bulge in mine which made me moan louder. Then all of a sudden I got back to my senses and pushed him away and fixed myself.

 _"Don't come near me. You don't want me anymore right? Why the hell are you even here?"_ I furiously asked him. He tried walking towards me but I pinned him against the wall.

 _"I want you Freya. I'm so stupid for saying those words to you. You mean so much to me, love. Please give me another chance to prove it to you."_ he pleadingly said.

 _"No! You are too late! You chose your revenge and now you will die!"_ I yelled at him as tears are running down my face. He slowly remove my grip on him and hugged me.

 _"If you will kill me then so be it, Freya. Just remember that I love you so much. Goodbye Freya."_ he sadly said as he vamp speed away. I can feel my heart breaking inside.

 _"Freya? Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"_ Rebekah said as she approach me.

 _"Let's go home. I'm tired."_ I monotonously said walking away and wiping my tears. I can feel Rebekah following me until we reached the compound. I immediately went to my room and lay down on the bed. Then I heard a knock on the door. The door slowly open to reveal Rebekah.

 _"What happened back there, Freya? We are having fun until you disappear."_ Rebekah asked.

 _"I...I...Lucien dragged me in the back of the club and we decided to end things there."_ I responded. Rebekah seemed shocked at what I said.

 _"Why?"_

 _"Are you seriously asking me that? Klaus will kill him after the spell is complete, sister. Its better if we end it besides you should be happy about it. Your idiotic sister broke up with the imbecile stable boy."_ I sarcastically said as I stand up from the bed.

 _"Freya, I can't be happy if my sister is not happy about it. I'm not like our brothers who are insensitive enough to kill the man you love. Although he threatens us, our family. We must act about it."_ Rebekah explained holding my hand. I can sense the empathy from Rebekah. Marcel and her story was disagreed by our brothers which led to her being daggered in a box. She hugged me.

 _"You need to understand that some things are not worth fighting for, Freya. You can't win against them. One way or another they will kill him and you just have to watch it happening in front of you. Trust me sister, I know the feeling of being forced to things I didn't want to. You should rest."_ Rebekah said as she walks out of my room. I looked out of the window and think of the mess I've been through since I fell in love with the devil. Lucien made me happy and I can't help but feel sad that he said goodbye to me awhile ago. I will do everything in my power so he can live and be happy but I guess I won't be able to see it for myself.


	31. Chapter 30

_Goodbyes make you think. They make you realize what you've had, what you lost and what you took for granted. So appreciate what you have before it becomes, what you had._

 **Freya's POV**

Today is the day. Yesterday the whole compound is busy preparing for the battle of our lives. Davina, Vincent and I decided to meet in St. James Infirmary to avoid anyone hearing about my plan. We are now in the bayou, waiting for Lucien to arrive. Few minutes passed, several vampires came into view and in the middle of it was Lucien. Rebekah hold my hand and I looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled bitterly.

 _ **"Quite an audience you have there, love."**_ Rebekah said

 _ **"Of course! I'd quite prepared with this so called battle. Although the betrayal of your sister is a shock for me. Given the fact that we did enjoyed each other's company."**_ Lucien said smirking at me. I looked away from him. Guess this is how we would end up.

 _ **"Enough chit chat. Let's get this over with."**_ Nik said. On cue, Davina started to chant the sigil on Lucien. Lucien's army attacked us then my siblings and the strix attack for our defense.

 _ **"You have to do the spell, Freya! The ancestors are fighting me."**_ Davina said. I looked at Vincent and nodded at him

 _ **"Promise me you would protect Lucien at all cost."**_ I asked Vincent. Tears are forming in my eyes. He nodded. I looked at Lucien who is feeling the pain of the sigil. Lucien looked at me. Then I stab my self with a knife then everything went dark.

 **Vincent's POV**

 _ **"Freya! No! What have you done?! I will kill all of you!"**_ Lucien yelled. I immediately went beside Freya's body and consecrate her. I chant the spell. Its done. Freya is already on the ancestral plane. Now I have to summon back her spirit so I can channel her. I decided to do that spell far away from the battlefield. I put the hand of glory on the side and draw a circle with candles around it. Davina then arrived and hold my hand.

 _ **"We need to do this quick. The sigil can't hold Lucien much longer."**_ Davina said. We started to channel one another and chanted the spell to bring Freya's spirit back. Few minutes passed, the spell worked and now Freya is standing in front of us.

 _ **"Channel me now"**_ Freya said.

 _ **"Lucien is furious, Freya. How can I explain to him what you truly planned."**_ I asked her.

 _ **"He needs to find time to heal himself before he can understand all of this. Right now, we have to do the spell."**_ Freya said. Davina and I hold hands as we approach Freya's spirit within the circle. We hold her hands as we started feeling the power of the ancestors as it goes through Freya's spirit. Freya smiled at us and mouthed good luck as the spell is complete. We immediately went back to where Lucien is but he is nowhere to be found.

 _ **"Looking for me?"**_ Lucien said as he throw us. We flashed in front of us looking very furious. His fangs and red eyes are visible.

 _ **"What the hell did you do to Freya? Answer me!"**_ Lucien shouted. He grabbed me by my shirt as he lift me. All of a sudden he was thrown away from me by Rebekah.

 _ **"Where's Freya?"**_ Rebekah asked. I didn't answer her. I nodded at Davina and she hold my hand. We chanted the spell to reverse the immortality spell placed on Lucien. We chanted until we felt the power of the ancestors lifted on him.

 _ **"You are now just a normal vampire, Lucien."**_ Davina said. Shock is evident in his face then he flashed towards Freya's body. Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah defeated Lucien's army. They are already approaching him.

 _ **"Davina, you might wanna use the spell now."**_ I said. Davina chant a barrier spell around the Mikaelson siblings. Lucien is hugging and crying over Freya's body. We approached the Mikaelson siblings as they watch Lucien mourn over their beloved older sister.

 _ **"What did you do to my sister?!"**_ Klaus yelled. Rebekah and Elijah are already in tears as they watch from afar how Lucien mourn.

 _ **"Freya was the one who planned this. She willingly sacrifice herself for your safety and Lucien's. We have nothing else do."**_ I explained.

 _ **"Then bring her back! I want my sister back!"**_ Rebekah yelled as tears run down her cheeks.

 _ **"We can't. She doesn't want to be brought back. I'm sorry."**_ I sadly said. I walk towards Lucien and looked at him. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

 _ **"She chose this for you. She did this for you. Might as well run now or they will kill you. I promised Freya I would protect you but you also have to protect yourself. Now, go."**_ I said

 _ **"She is my life. Without her, I'm lifeless. I'd rather die than live without Freya."**_ Lucien sadly said hugging Freya's body close to him.

 **"Freya's sacrifice would be for nothing if you just let them kill you. Now, go."** I said. Lucien kissed Freya's forehead and whispered something in her ear then he slowly put Freya's body down. As he walk away, he looked back at Freya's pale face then vamp speed away. Davina put the barrier down and Freya's siblings immediately went beside her. Rebekah cries as Elijah hold Freya's body. Klaus also crying as he hold Freya's hand. We immediately gathered our things and walk away.

 **Rebekah's POV**

There is a saying that you can only tell the importance of a person, when that person is already gone from your life. Freya is the only sister I have and with a short time given to us, I'd say she is the best. She is the one who is very eager to sacrifice anything or anyone for the safety of our family. I guess she really overdo that. She even sacrifice herself not only for us but also to the man she loves. The man we tried to kill. The same man who can't even go to her funeral. I tried reasoning to Niklaus about letting Lucien go to Freya's funeral but he won't agree on my plea. Speaking of Niklaus, he is trying to look tough but deep inside he is suffering from the pain of losing another sibling. Elijah on the other hand is grieving from her death. They were very close. For Hayley, guilt and pain is evident in her because obviously none of them understand Freya for loving Lucien. Their love is unexpected and in a very inconvenient time if you ask me. She is loved by many and right now, she is mourn by many as well. We tried convincing Vincent and Davina to resurrect her but Freya specifically told them not to. As for Lucien, he left New Orleans just like what Freya wanted him to do. I never got the chance to talk to him but I guess action speaks louder than words. The way I saw him mourn over my sister is touching and painful. He really did love her. Much more than any of us could imagine. We decided not to burn Freya and bury her in the Lafayette cemetery. Everyone left as I stayed. I put a white rose on her tomb.

 _ **"Goodbye, sister"**_


	32. Epilogue

**Third Person's POV**

Weeks passed, the Mikaelson compound is not what it used to be anymore. With Freya gone, Elijah and Niklaus choose not interact much as they did before. They are still grieving with death of their precious sister. Hayley, on the other hand, is distracting herself by taking care of Hope and going to the bayou. She can't help but feel sad about Freya's death. Rebekah decided to leave New Orleans and head someplace else. As for Lucien, he decided to visit her grave and offer some flowers. He didn't cry but the pain of her death is much more evident in his face. She was his life and now she is gone. Everything was different. Everyone is different.

 _ **"Do we really need to go here? Its a bloody cabin house in the middle of the forest which is in the middle of nowhere!"**_ Rebekah yelled as she put her bags out of the car.

 _ **"We have to be as far as we can from your siblings. I already cast a cloaking spell so they can't locate us. Stop whining already."**_ Vincent irritably replied. As soon as all of their bags are inside the house. Rebekah immediately prepared the rooms and compelled a maid for them.

 _ **"Seriously? A maid?"**_ Vincent asked.

 _ **"Of course! I wouldn't want my hands get dirty. Besides, she is compelled and won't remember a thing. Relax, no one would know where we are."**_ Rebekah replied.

 _ **"Okay. I'll prepare everything."**_ Vincent said as he prepare the things needed for the spell.

 _ **"Alright. Here you go, sister."**_ Rebekah said as she put the golden urn with the Mikaelson sign imprinted on it in the table.

 _ **"You have to make this work or I swear to god I will kill you."**_ Rebekah threaten Vincent.

 _ **"It would work."**_ Vincent simply replied. They went to the backyard and prepare everything there. Vincent prepared Two Sacrificed Birds, Black Candles, Red Candles, Paragon diamond and draw a circle using salt. The last ingredient is the ashes.

 _ **"Hold my hand."**_ Vincent said handing his hand to Rebekah. Rebekah hold his hand as he channel Rebekah as he start to chant the spell.

 _ **"An Toi Lem, Briggitte Bratti...An Toi Lem, Briggitte Bratti...An Toi Lem, Briggitte Bratti..."**_ Vincent continues to chant still holding Rebekah's hand. Then they both collapsed as they finished the spell.

 **Rebekah's POV**

 _ **"Bloody hell! Did it work?"**_ I asked. I looked around and found myself inside the cabin and I can smell Carbonara being cooked in the kitchen. I flashed in the kitchen and my mouth literally drop at what I saw.

 _ **"About time you two wake up. Hello, sister. Missed me?"**_ Freya said smiling at me. I immediately hugged her.

 _ **"Oh my god! You are really here! It bloody worked!"**_ I exclaimed.

 _ **"Of course it would work. Freya made sure of it."**_ Vincent said entering the kitchen. My sister smiled at me.

 _ **"Okay. Let's eat. I'm starving."**_ She said as she handed us plate of Carbonara and of course a glass of blood for me. As we finished eating, we update her of what happened and of course she wanted to know Lucien's whereabouts.

 _ **"He is currently in London, Freya. Although before he go there, we saw him visit your grave."**_ Vincent explained. Freya smiled bitterly.

 _ **"Good. Its best that he doesn't know I'm alive. "**_ Freya said.

 _ **"Why? Don't you want to be with him?"**_ I curiously asked

 _ **"I do but it doesn't matter now. We just have to live in opposite poles of the world. Start over with our new lives."**_ she explained. I can see the pain in her eyes but she is trying to hide it.

 _ **"So nice to see you again in flesh, Freya. I guess I have to pack my things because I have a flight back to New Orleans tomorrow."**_ Vincent said. Freya hugged him.

 _ **"Thank you Vincent and thank Davina for me okay?"**_ Freya said. Vincent nodded as he went upstairs. Freya and I talked a bit more until we decided to hit the sack.

 **Freya's POV**

Next morning, Rebekah decided to give Vincent a ride back in the airport. I was left alone here in the cabin. One hour passed, Rebekah already came home safely. A week has passed since my resurrection, Rebekah decided to shop for groceries leaving me alone in the cabin. I went upstairs to my room and saw my old phone on the bed with a sticky note.

 _Might as well read his texts and hear his voice mails, sister. -Bekah_

As I continue to read and hear his voice mails, I can't help but feel guilty and sad. He really misses me and most of all that lunatic really did love me. I can't help but laugh and cry at the same time. He is very consistent in sending text messages and voice mails.

 _ **"You should reconsider your decision, sister. You have really enchanted Lucien Castle and if you don't act now. You will lose him."**_ Rebekah said. I stand up and walk in front of her.

 _ **"You're back. Let's fix the grocery."**_ I said walking away from the room but she grab my arm.

 _ **"Freya, you have to take risk this time. You have done your part being a good sister to our siblings. Might as well do your part as a lover now because sooner or later Lucien would find another and you wouldn't like it. Go on, sister!"**_ Rebekah explained. I immediately packed my things and Rebekah bring me to the airport. Of course with a disguise to avoid anyone knowing me. Rebekah then handed me a new car key.

 _ **"I bought it. Its much faster. Its already in London. Go and find your happiness, sister. You deserve it."**_ Rebekah said smiling at me. I hugged her tight.

 _ **"Thank you for everything, Rebekah. See you soon."**_ I said as I walk away from her.

 _ **"You better have him with you when we see each other again!"**_ Rebekah yelled. I smiled at myself and enter the airport.

 _Please, Lucien, wait for me. I'm coming._


End file.
